


情人

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 早期的第一篇金主文。很狗血的双向暗恋。其实蛮纯情的。





	1. Chapter 1

01、

 

边伯贤从夏威夷回程的飞机才刚刚着陆，关闭了飞行模式的手机便嗡嗡作响，他用食指轻点了一下屏幕右下方那个绿色的虚拟接听键，电话那头，手下助理小姑娘颤抖的声线带着明显的哭腔——

“边...…边哥您终于回来了…...”小姑娘的声音战战兢兢，“……世勋哥他……他住院了。”

真是不让人省心。

边伯贤一边柔声安慰着慌到不行的小助理，一边内心腹诽。

作为南韩娱乐圈数一数二的金牌经纪人，他在坐拥金钱和名声的同时也牺牲了自己的个人生活。虽然现阶段他带的艺人也就吴世勋一个，但每天打点媒体、筛选剧本和综艺邀约、处理广告商关系……这些无一不需要耗费万分心血。

这不，他好不容易挑着一个吴世勋通告比较少的月份，给自己放了个五天的小假。谁知道刚回来就遇到这等破事。

他从小助理断断续续的描述中迅速提炼出了事情的前因后果：吴世勋前天晚上录完某档封闭式室外综艺，在回公司的保姆车上玩着手机，本来有说有笑的忽然就黑了脸。原先一直是性格温和的人一下子忽然就一身低气压，吓得小助理一整天都不敢跟他说和工作必要之外的话。

——于是也没发现这位祖宗居然整整二十多个小时都忘记吃东西。

他本身体质就算不得很好，尤其是脾胃被某人养得十足金贵。早年做爱豆，又唱又跳地本就攒了一堆乱七八糟的小毛病，更别提当初为了转型接的那部武打戏，吊着威压在冰天雪地里连续拍摄了二十多个小时，早落下了病根子。这样一折腾，当然得进医院报到。

边伯贤跟前来接机的司机确认了那家医院的定位，刚挂断和小助理电话的那一瞬间，另一个来电就打进来了。

边伯贤看着手机屏幕上大大的三个字“朴灿烈”，简直两眼一黑，差点手一抖把手机给摔出去。

乖乖，这便是另一位祖宗了。

 

 

02、

 

 

朴灿烈和吴世勋是“那种”关系。

这个圈子里稍微混得久一点的都多多少少知道这件事。

现在的吴世勋，早已是国际国内大奖拿到手软、影视歌全面开花的国民巨星了，无论是实力、人气还是好感度都不容置疑。

但要回顾他走红的经历，心眼多点的都能翻出点不寻常的蛛丝马迹来。

比如他当年才17岁的时候签的是个三无小公司，没经历过什么系统训练就被推去上一个电视选秀节目，在舞台上唱歌跑调舞技生涩，被群嘲除了外貌什么都没有，第二轮就被淘汰了，却在两个月后就和原公司和平解约，还接到了人生中第一部电影。

虽然是个配角，虽然只是一个新锐导演的低成本校园片，但到底是正经在全国公映的院线电影。更何况，那个角色闪光点十足，而且形象和特征仿佛就是为吴世勋量身定制的一般，他演都不用演，站在镜头前就活生生是故事中那个气质疏离而懵懂的忧郁少年。

那部戏当年以黑马之势靠着高口碑一路逆袭，最终获得了年度前十的总票房成绩，电影里最亮眼的配角自然也就成了圈内值得关注的下一个新星。

因此一个月后，辉煌的履历上写着两个影帝一个国民偶像的金牌经纪人边伯贤挑中他、跟他签约，也就不那么令人意外了。

没有几个人知道，那部电影是拿了朴氏的赞助才能拍得出来的，就像没有几个人知道，边伯贤压根不是在那部电影上映之后才注意到吴世勋。

可能就是在那个现在已经没什么人记得的选秀节目结束后几天吧，当时的朴灿烈——那会不过还只是个在家族企业子公司有那么一点点实权却没站稳脚跟的富二代——拿着一叠档案来找到了他。

“伯贤啊……”

他至今还记得朴灿烈那个小心翼翼的语气，毕竟之后的很多年里，他都再没有见过朴灿烈对任何人那么低声下气，“……真的拜托你了，帮帮他吧。”

他听着老同学诚心诚意的请求，又看着递过来的简历上那张青涩又秀丽的面孔，鬼使神差地应了下来。

谁知道这竟是他八年以来在夹缝之间无限操心的开端。

 

 

03、

 

 

其实除了这一点之外，吴世勋真的是一个很令人省心的艺人了。

当年第一次见面怯生生地弓着腰向他问好的吴世勋，瘦瘦白白的一只小白久，他本来还有点担心，这孩子吃不吃得起苦？

可是仅仅一周之后，他所有的顾虑都消失了。

吴世勋那时候的确唱歌五音不全，跳舞也不得章法，面对镜头还生涩得不行，可小小的身板里却憋着一口狠劲儿。边伯贤请来的舞蹈声乐表演老师原本个个都算是业内以严厉著称的，最后愣是反被吴世勋不要命的勤奋程度吓得不清。

他本来就是天生吃艺人这碗饭的，过了18岁身子抽了条，脸也长开了，更是出落得跟神仙下凡似的，露面即吸粉，几乎不需要边伯贤额外操心营销运作。加上他悟性极佳，自个儿又肯争气，唱歌跳舞演戏很快就都上了道，又有边伯贤的金字团队给他把关护航；渐渐地，除了早期那几个资源需要争取，后头的都是看中吴世勋自己找上门来的了——包括最后让他闯出国门的那部现象级电视剧，在国际上拿了不少大奖的那部文艺电影，和一签就是几年的高奢品牌全球代言。

一个艺人做到这份上，早就有底气向任何形式的潜规则说不。事到如今，其实很难说朴灿烈还能给予吴世勋事业上什么特别的帮助。

况且一晃八年了，换是别的主，包养的小明星该是换好几轮了。

但这两人始终处得如胶似漆，双方都没有表达任何想结束这段关系的意思。边伯贤于是也就循惯例地每周向朴灿烈报备吴世勋的行程，插空见缝插针地给他俩安排“饭局”。

人精如他，这么多年来冷眼旁观，自然知道这两人面上说是单纯的钱色交易关系，暗地里早动了真心，却也只能看破不说破。

毕竟真的捅破了那层窗户纸，最后只落得粉身碎骨不得善终的例子，他在圈子里见得太多了。

 

 

 

04、

 

 

 

在从机场去医院的路上，边伯贤把他这几天逍遥海外不问世事落下的新闻八卦快速浏览了一遍，就把吴世勋把自己气到住院的原因猜了个八九不离十。

毕竟财经和社会版头条整整登了三天朴灿烈和李氏千金开会谈战略合作的新闻。

这两个人门当户对，年龄相仿，外貌相配，站在一起合个影便是媒体最乐意追逐的金童玉女组合。虽说是谈生意，但是这百亿级别体量的单子实在令人想入非非，媒体都在揣测，很快就要见到一场世纪联姻的达成。

他在脑海里组织了好多语言，想着怎么劝解一下他的大明星，却发现这些话都并无用武之地。

他推开VIP病房门的时候，吴世勋优雅端庄地坐在病床上，一进门就用甜得腻歪的声调跟他问好，并向他发送了一个标准的营业假笑。

这个假笑像一个心照不宣的信号，多年共事下来，他很默契地迅速识别出其中的意味：我很好，你别多问。

说来讽刺，吴世勋现在这份铜墙铁壁的完美大明星的样子还是边伯贤自个儿教出来的。

那阵子吴世勋还不太懂得怎么面对无孔不入的镜头，时常在镜头前表情管理失控，或是面对主持人抛出的话接不上茬，没少招惹黑粉；边伯贤就让他一面对着镜子，一面看着自己的视频，教他怎么说话，怎么找镜头，怎么熟悉自己的脸做出镜头拍出来好看得体的表情。

“你真笑开来了不大上镜，多放松一点上眼睑，后牙槽咬紧就不会笑得太开...…对…...就是这样，多试一次…...”

最后练出来的就是这样一个完美的笑容。从嘴角上扬的角度，笑眼眯起的程度和苹果肌隆起的高度，都别无二致。

他于是装作什么都不知道的样子慰问了他几句，确认了一下吴世勋身体的状况，再简单交代了一下接下来的行程。

末了才仿佛是捎带着轻飘飘地问了一句：“你这样，明晚的局还去吗？”

吴世勋那副彬彬有礼完美得体的面具这才头一次仿佛出现了一丝裂缝，他低下头，无意地抿了抿嘴唇，再抬起脸时却又是仿佛若无其事般地回了句：“要去。”

 

 

 

05、

 

 

这“局”自然不是字面意义上的饭局。

甚至也没正经吃上饭。

吴世勋下了通告已经是夜里八九点，完事了也不直奔约好的酒店，愣是让边伯贤给他另找了个地方洗澡换了一身精心搭的造型，才慢慢吞吞地赴约。

朴灿烈在房间里等着着急。

他已经半个多月没见着吴世勋了。他有好多好多话想跟他说，还给他带了出差时特别为他买的礼物。

可吴世勋并没有给他说多少话的机会，一进门就软乎乎地整个人往他身上凑，双臂熟稔地环过他的脖子凑到他耳边轻轻吐气：

“哥~我好想你。”

他面对吴世勋本来就毫无抵抗力，难得见人主动撩拨，更是脑子炸开了烟花似的霎时失去理智，把人往床上一扔就是好一番云雨。

完了事之后吴世勋累得动也不想动，近乎不省人事半睡半醒地被他抱着去浴室做清理。他脱衣服的时候摸到外套里的小盒子才想起有这么一回事，把人放进浴缸里轻轻地唤他，“世勋。”

吴世勋打起精神努力撑起眼皮，双眼迷蒙地看着他献宝似的掏出个精致的小盒子。打开来，一只18K金打底密镶红钻的男士手镯在灯光下熠熠生辉。

他没控制好自己的表情，左手微微颤动了一下想躲闪。

朴灿烈瞄了一眼他的左手，脸霎时间僵了。

那纤细的左手手腕上正戴着的，分明和盒子里是一模一样的一副。

吴世勋这会可是立马睡意全无了。

他尴尬地咳了两声，脸上挂上极其讨好的笑，主动打圆场说：

“这么巧啊，看来哥和我品味很一致呢。上周看秀的时候设计师朋友见我盯着这款看了老半天，就让总部特批将展示款送了我。哥知道，我毕竟是品牌大使嘛。”

见朴灿烈没反应，他更是小心翼翼地接下去，“没想到和哥喜欢到一块去了，既然这样哥就自己留一个，也算是情侣款了...”

朴灿烈品出了他语气里的堂皇，于是明明心里不好受，还是努力挤出笑容来，宠溺地揉了揉他的脸。

“哎一古，是哥我忘了。”

“我们世勋现在可是大明星了。”

 

 

 

06、

 

 

两人多年来培养的默契让他们接下来到入睡前都没有再提起这件事。

朴灿烈看着乖巧柔顺地在自己臂弯里酣睡过去的吴世勋，刚才心底强行压下去的那股酸涩劲头这才又加倍迅猛地故态复萌。

是啊，吴世勋现在可是大明星了。

他们这种富商圈子里包养个小明星小模特本不是什么稀罕事，其中不少人更是将占有这些年轻俊美的少男少女当作一种吹嘘的资本，他们青春鲜活的肉体在这些人眼中不过是一种可以炫耀的精美玩物。玩腻了，厌烦了，换一个更年轻漂亮的便是。

像他这样身边只有吴世勋一个，而且一处就是八年的，反倒是异数。

金主和明星，本就该是各取所需的钱色交易关系。他知道身边许多商界巨贾，都是家里红旗不倒，外头彩旗飘飘；明媒正娶的正牌夫人对丈夫的寻花问柳往往睁一只眼闭一只眼，而被包养的小情人们也都安守本分——毕竟资源也争到了，好处也收了，做一个懂事又守规矩的情人又有什么坏处呢？

吴世勋现在扮演这么一个“懂事”的情人的角色也是愈发地得心应手了。

——他闷闷地回想着之前几个小时里发生的事情。

吴世勋那样柔顺，那样主动地取悦着他，在床上的样子真令他神魂颠倒，恨不得把整条命都交代给这个小妖精。

但其实比起每次都直奔情事，他更想问问吴世勋最近拍综艺累不累，问问他前两天怎么就忘了好好吃饭、怎么就总是不懂得好好照顾自己，他想向吴世勋解释和他和李氏大小姐的关系压根不像外界媒体所过度解读的那样，却被吴世勋一句轻飘飘的话顶得哑口无言——

“哥不需要向我解释什么哦，哥和我在一起的时候，只需要开心就行。”

就像一个完美的、“懂事”的、不会无理取闹撒脾气的情人。

是情人，而不是爱人。

也只有不曾动心，才能时时刻刻都做到这样面面俱到。

兴许自始至终，都是他一个人独自沉沦，妄图用金钱买到爱情罢了。

朴灿烈深深叹了一口气，小心翼翼地起了身，为了不惊扰到熟睡的吴世勋，他起身的动作都轻柔得像一阵风。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到豪华客房的露台，为自己点了一根烟。一边斜斜地眯着眼看着床上的吴世勋，一边回忆起他们刚刚确立关系时的事情。

那个时候的世勋，脸蛋是青涩的，身体更是，远远没有现在这在镜头前千锤百炼出来的绝代风华，轻而易举便能撩拨得他无法自持。

可那时候的世勋心思是多么地透明，又是多么全心全意地依赖着他啊。

——他记得彼时吴世勋尚未成年，他们之间除了接吻和拥抱之外，还尚未发生真正越界的事，相处的模式清纯得恍惚一对真正的情侣。他带着吴世勋去逛市中心的高档VIP百货，第一次来到这种场合的小孩穿着全身上下不超过5万韩元的衣服，被那富丽堂皇的内室震得浑身不自在，他于是握住他的手让他安心，亲自给他挑了一身上档次又符合他气质的衣服，还跪下来握住小孩细瘦的脚踝，亲手给他试皮鞋。

吴世勋坐下来的时候恍然瞄到了鞋子上那单位美元价格五位数的标签，慌得直向他摇头：

“...…哥，太贵了...…”

他于是笑眼盈盈地回答小孩，

“——可是我们世勋儿才是这世界上最矜贵。”

那时的小孩脸皮薄，被这么轻轻一夸，脸上就挂上了红晕，看得他满心欢喜。

“...…你要相信，你值得配这世上最贵最好的东西。”

他并不是油嘴滑舌地哄吴世勋，而是真心实意这么认为的。

自打他八年前第一次在电视机上看到吴世勋，他就一直这么认为。

想要他的努力不被白费，梦想不被辜负，想让他被全世界看到，想让他成为大明星，在高高的舞台上发光发亮，想让他得到很多很多的爱。

——哪怕这意味着他可能会失去他。

此时此刻，躺在他床上安睡着的吴世勋离他不过两米。他向前走一步，就可以抚摸到他心爱之人那张粉雕玉琢的脸。

触手可及的距离。

可他心底里明白，这些年来，他们到底是渐行渐远了。

他看了一看自己手上的那只所谓“情侣”手镯，仿佛是对他无声却冷酷的提醒。

——八年前，一身新衣服、一双高级皮鞋就可以让吴世勋开心得手舞足蹈好几天了；而现如今，他在迪拜的精品店里精挑细选了半天、自以为独特的全球限量首饰，不过是大明星向品牌一句话就能得到的东西。

金钱、地位，这些曾经他用以交换吴世勋陪伴在他身边岁月的筹码，吴世勋现在自己通通都有了。

他又有什么筹码可以把大明星拴在他身边呢？

他还有什么可以给吴世勋呢？

 


	2. Chapter 2

01、

 

 

吴世勋一觉睡了个自然醒，醒来的时候朴灿烈早已离开了。

他在床上伸了伸懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，直起身瞄了眼床头时钟上显示的数字，便不假思索地把床头柜上的手机顺了过来，又躺回了被窝里。

他把原先自己倚着的枕头推开，换成旁边朴灿烈用过的，双手从两侧绕过紧紧搂住，贪婪地将头埋进去，寻觅着那人还留存着的些许气息。

——也只有在那人离开之后，他才敢这样肆无忌惮地暴露出对他的眷恋。

他把手机举到一边轻轻划开锁屏，先蹦出来的最近一条信息是边伯贤发来的工作短讯，提醒他下午有一个画报拍摄，午后一点会在酒店地下停车库接他，后面则是一大段老生常谈的注意事项，什么下来的时候把口罩戴好，不要被监控拍到脸之类的云云，末了是让他看到以后回个话。

他懒洋洋地回复了一个动画表情，划下去看另一条。

那应该是朴灿烈离开的时候发的，发送时间大概是距离现在三小时以前的清晨。

那人用滴水不漏的语气向他表示了不能久留的遗憾，并再次为自己在礼物选择上的考虑不周向他致歉，告诉他为了弥补，床柜的台灯下有一份小小心意，他可以用来打点一下团队。

他把这条信息读了一遍又一遍，越看心里越是堵得慌。

台灯下压着的那个白色信封里，那张薄薄的支票上一眼望过去数不清后面有多少个零，换作是别的什么人看了，都准保头晕目眩，继而心花怒放。

可那冷冰冰的数字只是让他看了更难受而已。

——朴灿烈想得可真周到啊。

因为礼物没有送到位，所以奉上了比那串天价手镯等值还要富余得多的现金，又不想让他觉得直接收钱太掉价，不明说是给他用的，而是打着他的团队的旗号让他给他们买点东西，从而令他想不出话拒绝。

朴灿烈总是这样子，从一开始就是，什么事都为他安排得妥妥贴贴，他无从抗议，更无以拒绝。

他向来知道自己是幸运的。

朴灿烈不过年长他八岁而已，生得又是不逊于任何圈内人的相貌堂堂。外头多少男男女女不求回报、倒贴都想爬上他的床，吴世勋心里明白得很。这样的一个人，却独独把他放在掌心里温柔宠爱，一宠就是整整八年。

他几乎是一出道就跟了朴灿烈，在他的庇护下顺风顺水，从没受过什么真正的委屈——训练的苦、拍戏的累，这些不过是成为一个合格艺人必经的历练罢了。真正的苦，总是存在于那些镁光灯难以触及的黑暗角落，被侮辱、被蔑视、被剥夺了人的资格而作为上流社会的玩物——即使自己不曾经历，但他很明白那些没有靠山的新人在这个圈子里混得有多艰难。

这漫长岁月里走来，朴灿烈能给到他的帮助都给了，为他花掉的钱足以在江南买几栋楼，什么路都想着为他铺好，就连边伯贤这个金牌团队都是朴灿烈牵头给他请来的，他只需钻研精进自己的业务能力，其余一概无须操心，也没走过任何歪路。

什么在酒席上跟投资方赔着笑敬酒，深夜里被叫出去KTV给一群喝醉的富二代唱歌...…这种破事从来都不会落到他头上。

对于这样一个理想的金主，他还怎么能要求更多呢？

可他偏偏贪婪，觊觎那最不该去肖想的真心。

 

 

02、

 

 

下午的画报拍摄进行得极其顺利。

其实他到现场之前，多多少少还有些担心，毕竟这次负责摄影的是杂志特邀的意大利籍摄影大师，他的镜头拍遍了各种顶级超模和好莱坞的巨星，作品几乎出现在所有叫得上名字的奢侈品大牌广告和顶级杂志封面上。

谁知还在他化妆的时候，对方就极其热情地上前跟他打招呼。一边握着他的手，一边用蹩脚的意大利式英语半是埋怨半是玩笑地问化妆师：“What are you doing？This beauty here clearly doesn't need any makeup！”

正式拍摄更是一帆风顺，甚至没有出现他最担心的沟通问题，因为几乎是在他换好衣服站到布景前的一刹那，大师就开始疯狂地按下快门，完全由着他按照自己的感觉来找角度和摆pose，而几乎没有给他更多的指示。

只是一直不停赞不绝口地蹦出“Beautiful”、“Gorgeous”、“Perfect”、“Fabulous”这样的词汇。

结束之余，甚至还激动地当着全体工作人员的面大声夸赞吴世勋是“The most beautiful living creature I’ve ever seen”，让早已学会对各种赞美宠辱不惊的吴世勋都难得地感到有些不好意思。

这世间终究是没有人不喜欢夸赞和恭维的。在回程的车上，边伯贤眼见着吴世勋的兴致明显比来时要高许多。

甚至还开始玩笑般问着给他卸妆的小助理：

“智媛啊，哥真的有那么好看吗？”

小助理毕竟年轻，看见他笑意盈盈的样子，一下便红了脸，有些羞赧地接话道：“那当然了，世勋哥是最好看的。”

见吴世勋脸上的笑意更甚，她于是鼓起勇气，接着说下去：“虽然我入行没有很久，但这两年跟着哥去了很多颁奖礼大赏现场，也算是见过世面了，看过了国内国外那么多男明星女明星，还是觉得世勋哥的外貌是最赞的……”

“哦，可是你不是很喜欢那个新男团的门面，还拜托我去要人家签名照的吗？”

见车内气氛融洽，边伯贤也忍不住插嘴逗起小助理来。

“那…那不一样的！胜贤xi只是年纪小讨喜啦，但世勋哥可是我从小的男神！边哥你又不是不知道，我之所以想入行，就是因为初一的时候看了世勋哥主演的《迷雾森林》……”

小姑娘兴奋起来就跟打开了话闸似的说个不停，全然没注意到吴世勋脸上的笑容忽然一滞，既而眼底流露出一丝难掩的落寞来。

可边伯贤注意到了，他凑上前敲了一下智媛的后脑勺，半是嗔怒半是玩笑地打圆场：“死丫头，说得你世勋哥好像很老似的，他出道早，你初一时他不也就高二……现在也就是二十六岁不到……”

吴世勋听出他话里安慰的意思，浅浅地笑了一下，一只手撑着脸，状似不以为意地假装去看窗外，只淡淡地回了一句：

“伯贤哥你别欺负人家，她说得又没错。”

他心底里终究是在意的。

其实以他现在的成绩和地位，大可不必再以爱豆的形象管理标准来要求自己。

可他还是有自己的小心思。

偶尔有特别好的剧本找上门来，只是要求为了配合角色形象上有所牺牲，或是增重，或是晒黑，拍摄期间他总会好好配合，但一旦结束就更不要命似的频繁锻炼和护理，迅速就恢复到那个精致瘦白的漂亮模样。

粉丝们对他的自律和管理意识赞不绝口，可他这么做其实更多地是为了朴灿烈。

——不想让他见到自己不好看的时候。

他俩刚确立关系的时候，他还是懵懵懂懂的年纪，对自己的外貌并没有非常清晰的认知，甚至有些不自信。

现在回头看自己那时候的影像，连他自己都不得不感叹一句青春无敌。

17岁的吴世勋，带着一种独特的纤细而稚嫩的美，像一朵开得恰到好处的白蔷薇，又像一颗鲜甜泛着奶香的奶油草莓。他几乎是立即明白了当初朴灿烈迷恋他的原因。

25岁的吴世勋自然也是美的。甚至从世俗的标准来看更美了。用他粉丝的话来说，那一份成熟的韵致来得恰如其分，正落在男孩与男人之间的微妙地带，更加舒展的身段和更加清晰的轮廓，比之刚出道时更加大气和惊艳。

可他自己是有所察觉的。不知从何时开始，眼底已经出现了遮瑕膏也遮盖不住的第一条细纹，也不再像以前一样，忙起来昼夜颠倒几天仍能保有泛着红光的鲜妍气色。

他现在25了，依然有自信一个浅笑就让朴灿烈神魂颠倒。

可是35呢？45呢？

下一个十年八年里，他又能以什么样的身份在朴灿烈身边自处呢？

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

01、

 

 

接近年底了，就连一般人都免不了琐事多多，更何况是跨国财阀的高级执行董事和大韩民国的超级巨星。

他忙，朴灿烈更忙，空闲的时候总是对不上。

于是自上次缱绻一夜，吴世勋已经整整五个多星期未曾见着朴灿烈的影子。

他倒也并不是真的想抱怨——毕竟，朴灿烈的外公，在过去半个世纪里一直牢牢把控着朴氏集团命脉的朴老爷子骤然病倒的消息，一个月前刚刚见诸报端。谁都明白，朴家现在全家上上下下一定都忙得不可开交。

与见不到朴灿烈的人相比，他更在意的是朴灿烈在这件事上对他流露出的态度。

外人多多少少也知道，朴氏集团的巨额资产，使得朴家的几个孩子从小都在互相比拼勾心斗角的氛围中长大，与可能分得的巨大利益相比，亲情之间的联系十分淡泊。朴灿烈从来都不会告诉他，出自旁系而不是嫡系的他，是怎样披荆斩棘、步步为营，才最终爬到被老爷子许可的二把手位置。

他曾经也试过在短讯上礼节性地慰问了几句，而对方仅仅是回复了些让他安心的客套话，至于自己现在是怎样的一个处境，又是什么样的心情，丝毫也不曾向他分享更多。

——他恰恰最讨厌这种感觉。

焦虑也好，担忧也罢，朴灿烈从不在他面前流露出任何负面情绪。

随着时间的推移，他越发焦虑地认识到，朴灿烈对他从来是无条件的宠爱，却不曾将他放在平等的位置上交流。

他感觉自己像是朴灿烈为自身编制的一个完美梦境的重要组成部分，令他可以在这片忘忧岛中短暂地脱离现实中的烦恼，用每次长达数小时或数天的缱绻缠绵给予他温柔的慰藉。而在那之外的大部分时间里，朴灿烈现实生活的根基里，他找不到吴世勋这个人可以容身的位置。

他有时觉得自己当真恨透了这人。

这人在他17岁的时候就蛮横地闯入了他的生活，然后用他那该死的无微不至的温柔入侵了他的全部人生。在朴灿烈之前，他不曾有过任何人，从身到心。这人从他情窦初开的年纪就在他身边，他对于情爱的所有认知都由他手把手灌输，于是等到他终于成长到能够想明白这件事的年纪时，一切为时已晚，他不无悲哀地发现这个认知已经生长在了他的血肉里——他生来就该是要去爱朴灿烈的。

如果这人不是一直那样温柔，如果他对他的态度能轻蔑一些而不是这样小心翼翼将他捧在手心，或者更肤浅一些——如果这人不是这么该死的英俊……那他现在兴许就可以安安心心地继续扮演这场长期钱色交易里应该扮演的乖巧角色，而不用承受这种因为自己贪心越界而倍受折磨的痛苦。

吴世勋在飞驰的保姆车上摇摇晃晃地想明白了这件事，发现自己很想念朴灿烈。

甚至两个星期前，和边伯贤对行程的时候确认要参加这个无趣的晚会也怀着那么点小心思——想着作为主要赞助方代表的朴灿烈会不会来。尽管最后的结果未能如他所愿，主办方的通稿却已发出，作为当晚的大牌嘉宾，他不得不硬着头皮赴约。

 

 

02、

 

 

这种晚会并不总是那么无聊的。

他难以自拔地想起两年前那个夜晚，他那天也和今天这般，穿着修身的深红色西装，头发喷了点定型呈三七分浪奔，发丝细致地被梳到脑后；唯一不同的是，今天他内搭的是一件规整的白衬衫，而不像那天——那天Cody姐姐似乎格外有想法，让他在西装外套里面穿了一件半透明的黑色纱质衬衫。

他就是以这样一种形象出现在那个他如今已经记不清具体主题是什么的晚会上，落座时发现自己左手边的位置上正坐着那个三天前把自己在床上干到话都说不出的人。

其实他知道那天他来，也知道这样一种聚集了商界、政界、文艺界的聚会里，他这种A list明星和商界大佬穿插入座的安排是很合理的。

但他怎么也想不到是这种座位安排。

所幸，他出众的演技和临场反应使得他立即做出了得体适当的反应——像一个真正不熟的人一样礼貌地喊了声“朴总”，便半弯着腰做出要握手的姿势。

朴灿烈于是也面上波澜不惊地从座位上起身和他握手。

“世勋xi……可以这么叫你吗？我可是很欣赏你……在《纯真年代》里面的表演。”

——你更欣赏我骑在你身上的样子吧。

他在心里恶劣地想。

接下来的那几个小时可谓是暗潮涌动。

朴灿烈真是道貌岸然，他竟能一边有条不紊地与左手边的人高谈阔论新兴国家的发展趋势，一边在桌子下隔着西装裤的布料抚摸他的膝盖和大腿。

他们坐着的下半身被完全盖在那厚重的、长度及地的桌布下，没有人能看到里面发生了什么。

 

那人对他的敏感点了如指掌，若不是知道摄像机随时都会扫过，他面上早就绷不住了。

于是他决定反客为主，在桌底下悄悄踢掉了右脚的皮鞋，十分自然地两腿交叠将右腿翘到左腿上面，如此这般，他可以用光着的那只脚在朴灿烈小腿上来来回回地蹭来蹭去；与此同时，他装作对朴灿烈说话内容颇为感兴趣的样子，上身有意地凑得离他更近，拖着腮用一种刻意的天真神情盯着他，终于满意地听到那人的呼吸节奏变得有些急促。

但他犹嫌不解气，就着假装调整座位的姿势不露声色地往某个他再熟悉不过的部位抓了一把——

呵，果然硬了。

他几乎是用尽全力才忍住没在朴灿烈脱下外套遮在身前以极不自然的姿势离席时笑出声来。

他那天晚上一定是脑子不清醒了。

——明明知道按流程自己40分钟后就要上台颁发一个奖，却鬼使神差地起身，偷偷摸摸地跟在朴灿烈后面走进了男士盥洗室。

这点时间当然不够他们做到那一步，但也十足够呛了。30分钟之后，他躲在朴灿烈身后小心翼翼地探出脑袋，才发现在门外放风的边伯贤气得脸都要绿了，一见他们出来就是劈头盖脸一顿骂。

“你们俩疯了吗！？”

“世勋，你，赶紧去候场准备上台……等一下，先擦干净你下巴上的脏东西……”

不知何故，他对那晚的印象停留在边伯贤一边嫌恶地扔给他一张抽纸，一边跟朴灿烈打手势示意他从另一侧出口离开时的光景。

他就这样面无表情地看着台上的人讲话，任谁看了，都像是一副专心致志的样子，谁也不曾想到大明星的脑子里现在在回放着何等香艳旖旎的画面。

直到旁边的人怀着歉意碰了碰他的手肘，他才猛地将思绪从两年前那个荒唐的夜晚拉回到此时此刻的现在，发觉自己可能已经非常无礼地无视了对方两到三次的问候。

 


	4. Chapter 4

01、

 

他带着歉意向对方投去友好的目光，同时在脑海里迅速搜索了一遍，却依然无法将面前这个眉目温和、气质儒雅的男人与自己认识的人之中任何一个对上号。

对方显然察觉出了他眼神中的困惑，于是再次向他自我介绍道：

“你好，初次见面，我是金俊勉。”

他感觉自己浑身的血液瞬间凝固了起来。

这个名字他是知道的。

——金俊勉是朴灿烈的堂哥。

见他没答话，金俊勉又凑上去，压低声补上了一句：

“灿烈常和我提起你。”

他仍警惕着没有接腔，而是用余光迅速四周扫视了一圈，确保周边无人能听得到他们之间的对话。

他和朴灿烈的关系从来上不得台。真正清楚内情的自己人自然是守口如瓶，而偶尔窥见蛛丝马迹的闲杂人等则空有猜测。

金俊勉看得出他的顾虑，用眼神往外一瞥，示意他出去。

两个人于是一前一后地走到了其中一个为吸烟的宾客准备的私密露台。那里没有碍事的旁人，也没有四处扫荡的摄像机。

“世勋啊，”金俊勉见四下无人，便开口道，“你也知道灿烈是随的母姓的吧。”

他茫然地点点头，有点不明白这段对话何以是这样的话题为开端。

金俊勉于是继续说下去：

“他的母亲是老爷子的最小的女儿，他实际上是朴家的外孙。”

“所以，你多多少少该想象得出吧，他成长的环境虽然优越，但是压力也绝非一般人能承受的。他母亲——也就是我的伯母，向来都不是老爷子最宠爱的子女。为了给母亲、亲姐和自己在家族里争一口气，灿烈他从小都是以最严格的标准来要求自己。哪怕是那个时候，他就已经是我们之中最优秀的那一个，成年之后更是如此，能力、眼界、学识，样样都出类拔萃，什么事都能做得很好。所以才逐渐得了老爷子的注意，把集团里的许多事务都交给他处理。”

吴世勋听得入了迷。

他和朴灿烈相识的那一年，他才17岁，朴灿烈却已经26岁了。从见过的世面到待人处事的能力处处都碾压性地超过他；这使得他总有种错觉，朴灿烈从来都该是那样成熟可靠的。

这还是他头一次从别人的回忆视角里得以一窥朴灿烈曾有过的青葱岁月。

“可是...”金俊勉的话锋一转。“老爷子终究是十分介意血脉的那种老派人。灿烈的大表哥——朴家正经的嫡长孙，能力、手段、见识，确实单拿出来哪一点都比不上灿烈，可哪样都仅仅是差了那么一点点而已。这场比拼看似输赢悬殊，事实上也没有定数。这么大一家公司，有那么多专业团队辅助，足以抹平个人能力上那一点点的差距。”

“这次老爷子病情凶险，总避不开要谈接班这事。我也是费了不少功夫，才探出来一点口风。”

“——李氏的产业资源对朴家未来想要涉足的领域大有裨益，李氏的千金又因为上次的合作对灿烈一见倾心，所以老爷子的意思是——”

“——如果灿烈和她的事能成，他接班的事就算定下来了。”

 

 

02、

 

 

说完这句话，金俊勉微微侧过头，小心翼翼地去查看吴世勋的脸色。

出乎他意料地，吴世勋的姿态非常放松，面上看不出一丝不悦，甚至是笑着反问他：

“金先生，这些话是他让你来告诉我的么？”

这是个很合情合理的猜测，但事情并非如此。

金俊勉于朴家是外戚，不会被牵扯到那些关乎继承权的腥风血雨中，也因此成为了朴灿烈成长过程中，唯一真正意义上能够倾诉衷肠的兄长。

从小到大，金俊勉眼中的朴灿烈都是个极自信又聪明的弟弟，任何他想要得到的东西总归能得到。以至于，他太习惯堂弟志在必得的样子了，还从未见过朴灿烈为了任何人任何事而彷徨心慌过。

一开始，当朴灿烈开始向他倾诉自己的烦恼的时候，他是很讶异不解的。

尽管他对吴世勋的了解仅仅来自于电视和报纸，只知道是个相貌极其漂亮的明星。但，以人之常情判断，追求一个已经以情人身份共处了八年的人的感情，本不该成为一件令人困扰的事。

可朴灿烈对他的劝解几乎是充耳不闻。

“俊勉哥……你不明白。世勋他……他太纯粹了，我真不明白怎样才能让他理解我的感情……”

而他只觉得朴灿烈不过是当局者迷罢了。

一个25岁的、已经演过好几部爱情戏的人能单纯懵懂到哪里去？

于是，当他发现自己有机会能会一会这个让堂弟魂牵梦萦的心上人的时候，他立即决定要亲自试探一下他。

可是此时此刻，看到吴世勋脸上那漫不经心的神情，他仿佛知道朴灿烈为何如此困扰了。

——这孩子对于灿烈有可能和其他人结婚的反应简直是过于平静了。

这份平静让金俊勉组织了好久的长篇大论都化为无用功，他愣了愣，有点不知该如何开口。可这沉默偏偏让吴世勋会错了意，当成是金俊勉默认了自己的想法。

嫉妒的火焰在他血管里翻腾，万箭穿心的痛楚像爬虫一般攀上他的脊背——他强迫自己别过头去，不让对方看到自己的失态。

他想哭，同时又想笑。

笑自己入戏太深。

那么多的爱宠都是镜花水月，只怪他自己没能看破，独自沉沦。

他的身份和他的性别，已经注定了他们故事的结局，分明在相遇时就已写成。

现在，那人都要结婚了，甚至都不屑于把这个消息亲口告诉他。

可即使这样，他还是不愿意离开他。

他深深地吸了一口气。

这场戏太演得痛苦万分，但他仍要演下去——

他转过身去，一副笑眯眯的、天真烂漫的样子对着金俊勉说：

“……这是好事啊。”

金俊勉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。吴世勋眼底那副毫不在乎的样子深深刺痛了他。

——这孩子当真是对灿烈毫无半分情意。

他仍不敢置信，吞吞吐吐地接话道：“……你……你当真是这么想的？”

“那当然了。我早不是17岁不明事理的小孩了……”吴世勋故作轻松地换了一个姿势，将一只手自然地搭在露台的扶栏上，整个人看起来漫不经心。“……你放心，告诉灿烈哥，我不会坏他的好事的。”

“……我要是个女孩子，说不定还会起点心思，想法子怀个孕逼宫什么的，”他甚至用开玩笑的语气调侃了起来，“但我是个男人，只能祝他们婚姻美满了。不过…”他冲金俊勉眨了眨眼睛，“结了婚也不影响我们现在的关系的嘛，你们上流社会不都是这样？况且...…灿烈哥和我在床上真的很合拍。”

金俊勉被这番话震惊得整个人都在发抖，他现在确信了，吴世勋这人何止是对朴灿烈没有情意，他简直想打开这漂亮结实的胸膛，看看这人究竟有没有心。

可他终究是个有教养的人，没有将发自内心的鄙夷表现得过于明显，只是微微躬了躬身子，不无僵硬地说：“我明白了，看来之前是我多虑。”

说完这句话，他便一刻也无法忍受地转身离去，心中带着对朴灿烈的无限叹惋——这片真心终究是错付了，这孩子根本就不值得朴灿烈这样去爱。

于是，他自然没能看到身后的吴世勋几乎是在他转身的那一瞬间终于分崩离析，差点无法支撑住自身重量而跌靠在露台围栏上的样子。

方才他面上装得有多么毫不在乎，心里就有多万念俱灰。他口中吐出的每句话，都是在向自己的心脏上插上一把刀。

今天之前，他没想到自己竟是这样爱朴灿烈，连尊严也能弃之不顾，将自己主动贬低到这种地步。

他甚至有点开始庆幸是由金俊勉来传达这个消息的，如果让他直接面对朴灿烈，他恐怕没办法控制自己的情绪，表演得如此完美。

他不能那么不懂事，惹他生厌。

……只要能不让他厌弃，只要能继续留在他身边……

他愿意这么演下去。

 

 

03、

 

 

那晚和金俊勉的对话之后，吴世勋一头把自己扎进了新剧组。

以他今时今日的地位，其实早已不需要那么拼命了。

可他愣是每天早上天还没亮就跑到剧组报到，拍摄的时候任劳任怨所有戏份都亲力亲为，补妆的间隙都在研习剧本。连不需要拍他的场景里，他也不去休息，兢兢业业地等在一旁观察，或是与编导交流想法，搞得全剧组都受宠若惊。

边伯贤察觉得到他心里有事，无非在试图用工作麻痹自己，想劝劝他两句，但吴世勋坚决否认，他也就无从开口。

就这样没日没夜地过了一个多星期，年关将至。外边的大街小巷上都张灯结彩，剧组里于是也人人心不在焉。放假前的这天，刚拍完了一个简单的场景，傍晚的夕阳在刚刚将天空染上红霞，导演就招呼大家收工回家了。

兴许是长久以来积蓄的疲惫，绷紧的神经骤然得到放松，吴世勋在回家的路上就开始眼皮打颤。

当他终于回到自己那间位于江边的高层公寓，整个人已经是昏昏欲睡、脚底发虚。

他强打着精神把手上东西随手一扔，拖着疲惫的身躯穿过客厅，往浴室的方向走去，打算洗去一身风尘，便倒头大睡。

就在他一脚即将要离开客厅前的那一刹那，他潜意识间忽然意识到有什么不对。

他猛地清醒了过来，缓缓地回过头，心跳变得很快。

——客厅里没有开灯，可那黑暗中的轮廓分明显示出靠窗那边的沙发里正坐着一个人。

他脑海里电光石火地闪过那些关于私生闯入、入室抢劫之类奇奇怪怪的恐怖念头，却在辨别出那个身影的瞬间重又感到了安心。

他的公寓用的是密码锁，那个门禁他连边伯贤都没告诉，知道这个密码的人除了自己，也就只有朴灿烈了。

事实上，这间公寓还是当年朴灿烈买给他的。

为了避免招来不必要的风言风语，质疑刚出道两三年的艺人怎么买得起那么好的房子，当初朴灿烈并没有给他选择那种面积很大的豪宅。但实际上，这个小区交通便利、治安良好，环境又十分清幽，闹中取静；公寓内部户型方正又舒服，眺望窗外的景观也极好，以至于尽管吴世勋后来用自己赚的钱在别处已购置了好几处房产，可这么多年来，他终究是觉得住在这里最舒坦。

他一步一步向沙发走去，直到周身都没入那片黑暗之中；他心中半是欢欣半是酸涩，说出话来的语气却是轻飘飘的：

“哥，你怎么不打招呼就跑过来了？”

走近了才惊觉一阵浓郁的酒气冲鼻而来。

这酒精的浓度光是还离着半米就呛得他忍不住咳嗽起来，他难以想象朴灿烈究竟灌了多少下去，意识里又还剩几分清醒。

“吴世勋。”

他许久没听过朴灿烈这么连名带姓地喊他了，不禁疑惑地瞪大眼睛仔细去瞧他。

就在这时，窗外，人们为了庆贺新年而点燃的烟火随着一声巨响划亮了整个夜空。

五颜六色的烟火给黑漆漆的房间里带来了光亮，而他也得以看清楚朴灿烈那之前一直掩藏在阴影中的面容。

他结结实实地被吓了一跳。

他从未见过朴灿烈这副模样——那双以往看起来总是含情脉脉的桃花眼此刻布满了细碎的红血丝，透着冷冷的光，他的眉头深深锁起，整个人散发出一种威严的压迫感，逼得他下意识地想要后退一步，可却像被那野兽般的眼神摄住了一般，动弹不得。

他听见朴灿烈一字一顿地问他：

“你那天和俊勉哥说的话，都是认真的吗？”

短暂的烟火在夜空中渐渐消散了，黑暗又重新笼罩了这个宽敞的客厅，也让他得以掩藏自己的神色。他深深吸了一口气，整理好了自己的情绪，努力让自己的语气显得十分自然，仿佛是在谈论今天的天气：

“所以哥是真的决定要结婚了吗，那我可要好好恭喜哥呢。”

朴灿烈的心跌落了深渊。

他已经辗转反侧惴惴不安了好几个无眠之夜，一直想找机会好好和吴世勋说清楚。他等了那么多天，顾念着他拍戏辛苦。之前金俊勉和他说过的话，他一个字都不愿意相信——不是的，世勋不会是那样想的，一定是哥你误解了，一定有什么搞错了。

他一定要亲自来见他，告诉他，他从初次见他的第一眼就不愿他们的关系停留在肤浅的钱色交易；告诉他，他这么多天忙到不可开交就是在和家里人斡旋对峙，他有足够的信心拿下这次合作，不需要为此搭上自己一生的幸福，去娶一个他不爱的女人。

可当他真的面对吴世勋，吴世勋的一句话就足以令他整个人土崩瓦解。

他看着吴世勋那乖巧可爱的小嘴一张一合，却说出的是那样残酷无情的话语：

“也是了..….哥结婚以后来找我玩的机会就少啦，可我今天真的很累...…哥你能不能等我洗个澡…...”

他分不清自己体内的冲动之中是愤怒还是绝望更多一些，看着吴世勋就这样无所谓地转身想要走开，他上前猛地抓住了那只纤细的手腕。

朴灿烈用的力气是那样的大，吴世勋脚下失了重心，一翻天旋地转之后发现自己整个人被重重地砸进了柔软的沙发，摆成跪趴的姿势。

接着，朴灿烈从后面几乎是以撕扯的方式剥掉了他的裤子和衬衣。

时下的首尔已经很冷了，空荡荡的屋里并没有开暖气。皮肤骤然接触室内的冷冰冰的空气让他止不住不自觉地颤栗，可是朴灿烈却似乎视若无睹。

没有爱抚，没有前戏，没有润滑，甚至没有一句多余的话语，朴灿烈头一次那么粗暴地、近乎野蛮地进入了他。

被撕裂贯穿的痛楚让他忍不住眼泪一下子就掉了出来。一开始，他咬紧了牙关不让自己叫出声，可最后终究是忍不住开始断断续续地求饶：“...哥...你轻点...我好疼......”

朴灿烈平日里简直见不得他受一丁点委屈，可此时此刻面对他的眼泪竟似是无动于衷。

他心凉得一塌糊涂，身体却不争气地起了反应，那快感交织着痛感让他全身神经都有如麻痹了一般。他的意识仿佛已经离开了身体，在一边冷眼旁观朴灿烈是怎样毫不怜惜地占有着他，他们现在交媾的姿势和最原始的野兽别无二致。

他们之间真正的关系本就该是这样吧——赤裸裸的性交易，不该掺杂任何的真情实感。

他不无悲凉地闭上了眼睛，眼泪无声地滑落，分不清是肉体的痛楚引发的生理性泪水，还是因为心底的荒芜。

他并不知道伤心欲绝的不只是他一个。

朴灿烈在他第一次喊疼的时候就听到了，可极端的愤怒、绝望、悲凉混杂着被酒精催化的情欲，使他完全失去了对自己身体的控制。他身下保持着又快又猛的撞击，意识有些迷茫地低头看着吴世勋抑制不住流下的眼泪——

世勋啊，你痛吗？

你的心也能感受到痛吗？

是不是只有这样让你痛，你才有可能为我留下一滴哪怕只是生理性的泪水呢？

直到高潮的余韵在他体内渐渐褪去，他才逐渐清醒过来。

他猛地起身，看着身下吴世勋的身子还在止不住的颤抖，两腿间除了缓缓流下的白色精液还夹杂着刺眼的鲜红。

他这才慌了起来，急着俯身想要上前去为他查看伤口，吴世勋却以为他还想再来，顾不得疼痛本能地向后退缩。

于是他伸出的手在空中一滞，最终还是放下来了。

他曾经在心底里许愿永远不让吴世勋受到伤害，可到头来他还是亲手伤害了他。

“世勋，对不起...…对不起……”

他嘴里无意识地喃喃道。

悔恨已经完全取代了他刚才的暴怒，他在心里不停地咒骂自己，他怎么能怪吴世勋呢？

从一开始就是他自己单方面一厢情愿地开始了这段扭曲的关系。利用不对等的地位强行窃取了世勋整个青春的人是他，没有给世勋留下任何回旋余地的人也是他——世勋这么去理解他们之间的关系，这又有什么错呢？

可他终究是无法再直视吴世勋那副淡漠的样子。

于是，生平头一次，他落荒而逃了。


	5. Chapter 5

01、

 

 

他们怎么也都没有想到，再次相遇会是在这样的场合。

朴氏集团的总部大楼高足足有500米，矗立在汉江边上最为繁华的中心区。流线型的外框由不锈钢打造，几根硕大的钢骨混凝土柱紧贴着光滑的外立面。由于那不容忽视的楼高，在整个中心城区每一个角落几乎都可以很轻易地抬眼看见它。

从前，吴世勋每每远远地望见这座气势磅礴的建筑，都觉得它像极了一个巨大的金属牢笼。他甚至有点不明白，大韩民国每年有那么多朝气蓬勃的大好青年，毕生梦想都是将自己塞到这座巨型金属笼子里去。

而今，他头一次进入这座大楼内部，觉得这里面与自己从外观所感知的印象完全一致——一个冷冰冰的地方。极简的白色系大理石地板、四处呈全遮挡设计的封闭式办公室，淡灰色的聚丙烯光面办公桌椅，以至于他甚至产生了一种错觉，就连此刻斜斜地照进这间位于61层的多人会议室单面玻璃的阳光都是冷的。

让他们聚在这里的原因是15个小时前刷爆了全国论坛的那个热帖。那个帖子里，发帖人直截了当地公开了朴灿烈和吴世勋之间的关系，并详尽地曝光出了他们之前数次幽会亲密同游、进出同一家酒店的照片，时间跨度从吴世勋刚出道开始，到上个月朴灿烈从他家匆匆忙忙离开为止。虽然其中并无真正过分亲昵模样的不雅照片，可是数量之多、时间线之广，串联起来看，这证据便显得格外有力、不容辩驳。

一个是人气和国民度双高的大明星，一个是全国最大财阀年轻有为的准继承人。可想而知，这个帖子的传播速度之快、流传之广简直是爆炸性的，根本无法用删帖这类常规手段公关掉，甚至于删帖禁言只能让人觉得掩耳盗铃。于是，刚刚从剧组杀青的吴世勋还没来得及休息回一趟家，就和边伯贤一起被一辆密不透风的黑色保姆车护送至了这个会议室。

他觉得自己虽然是这场闹剧的主角之一，却与这个场合格格不入，不像朴灿烈——朴灿烈此刻正坐在长长的会议桌远远的另一头，穿着笔挺齐整的深灰色西装三件套，戴着一副商务派头的黑色细框眼镜，皱着眉头听着身边人的讲话，时不时插上一句——这副模样令他觉得十足陌生。

朴灿烈身边的那些人他一个都不认识，据说都是他们集团高薪聘请的公关专家，他听到坐在自己右手边的边伯贤的声音时不时地加入进他们激烈的讨论，而他作为被讨论的对象之一，却始终无法插上话，只模模糊糊地从那群人越来越激烈亢奋的语气中捕捉到了“丑闻”、“坚决否认”、“负面影响”和“澄清”这些词汇，每一个都像一锤重击似地砸在他心上。

这场公关危机会议不知道持续了多久，即使他从头至尾仅仅扮演了一名心不在焉的听众，仍觉得身心俱疲。

似乎是大家最终达成了共识，朴灿烈站起了身，直直地越过人群，走到他和边伯贤坐的位置前。他的那些西装笔挺、梳着一模一样发型的下属们则识趣地做出收拾东西的样子，开始匆匆忙忙地陆续离开了会议室。

吴世勋心虚地低下了头。

他听到熟悉的低沉的嗓音从他脑袋上方传来。

“世勋，你的想法呢？”

那声音很轻很轻，带着一种小心翼翼的堂皇。

——我还能有什么想法呢？他自暴自弃地想。

事情竟发酵到这样一般地步，他的确是始料未及。可就在两个星期前的那个深夜里，他颤抖地拨出那个电话的时候，他就已经赌上了自己的所有。

“哥，你来做决定就好。”

他极力忍耐着让眼泪不夺眶而出，颤抖着挤出来这么一句。

他听见上方一阵若有若无的叹息。

“那伯贤，我让我的团队把两份公关稿都写好了，你再抽时间过一遍吧。”

“...…好”。

他听见边伯贤回答。

直到朴灿烈的脚步声淹没在了走廊的尽头，他始终都没有抬头再去看他一眼。

 

 

 

02、

 

 

 

朴灿烈和边伯贤商定由朴灿烈先发表声明，吴世勋再回应。

当然，那两份不同的公关稿上，每一处措辞都将经过专业团队冷冰冰的、遣词造句的雕琢。吴世勋还没有看到拟好的稿子，但他能猜得到大致内容——无非就是坚决否认他们之间的不正当关系，力求将这件“丑闻”对双方事业的影响降到最低。

他们毕竟是同性，那些照片到底是没能拍到他们之间比拥抱更出格的举动，因此说是密友之间的相伴出游，倒也能圆得过去。尤其是在这个关键关头，到处都在传朴灿烈好事将近，若将这件事完全归结于商业竞争对手的诽谤打击，阴谋论的说法倒也很容易为大众所接受。

尘埃落定之前，边伯贤停掉了吴世勋的一切通告，以避免可能遇到的各种麻烦。所幸的是，吴世勋在新戏里的部分都已经拍摄完毕，不会对作品的档期造成太大的影响。

就当是终于给自己放了个假——他心里不无讽刺地想。

足足两天的时间里，媒体的长枪短炮都围在他家的小区外墙之外，引起了其他住户的不满。直到小区物业保安队集体出动，才将这些媒体驱逐了大半，但仍有不少记者守在他们小区车库的必经之路旁，搭起了帐篷，日以继夜、守株待兔般地试图蹲到他出现。

而他始终足不出户，喝光了冰箱里的所有含酒精饮料，成天晕晕乎乎，困了就睡，饿醒了就胡乱塞点东西下肚。

这期间，他也曾鼓起勇气，用手机登陆上社交网络去看看自己现在的风评。不出意外的，充满愤怒的恶评占到了大多数——说他是令人作呕的同性恋，讽刺他一副高岭之花的样子却是靠潜规则上位，指责他欺骗粉丝感情......

不知怎么的，他竟觉得这些指谪并没有想象中那么令他难过。

——又或许是他已经太难过，以至于并不能感受到更多的难过了。

意识已经分不清到底过了多少个昼与夜，他在昏昏沉沉的浅眠中被边伯贤的电话吵醒。

他烦躁地挂掉了来电，可是手机只消停了一会，同样的来电铃声又孜孜不倦地响了起来。

能有什么事情那么重要？

他在心里微微抗争了一下，终于还是接起来听了。

“你快打开电视。”

边伯贤的声音从那头传来，听起来很急。

“哈？”

“我说你快看电视。”

“哦…...”

他迷迷糊糊地起身，意识还未回笼，一边晕头转向地去找遥控器，一边问边伯贤：

“看哪个台？”

“——国内随便哪个台都行。”

直到那硕大的液晶屏上出现了那张他无比熟悉的脸，他才猛地回想起来，今天就是朴灿烈要发表声明的日子。

“首先，我作为这起事件的当事人，向各位媒体朋友们表示诚挚的歉意，因为没法做到同时接待那么多媒体，因此不接受采访，只以这次直播做回应。”

“——以下是我对近日网上所流传的，关于我和吴世勋先生不正当关系传闻的澄清——”

听到这里，吴世勋很想立刻关上电视，不去看他的脸，也不要听他说的话。

关掉电视只需要他动一动手指而已，可是，他却发现自己完全做不到。

看到显示屏上朴灿烈的脸，他止不住地万般柔情涌上心头，即使他现在恨极了他，他仍然止不住地心疼——镜头里的朴灿烈竟然在两天之间就骤然消瘦了许多。

“——我需要在此明确地表明我的立场：做出这种指控的人是极为恶意和不负责任的。”

“——我和吴世勋先生，绝对不是现在流传于网络的谣言所指向的，所谓包养关系。”

听到这里，他的心狠狠地抽痛了一下。

可接下来的话让他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“——因为世勋是我的未婚夫。”

听到这句话的瞬间，他大脑一片空白，右手轻握着的手机‘啪嗒’一下掉在了地上，他都完全没有注意。

 

 

 

03、

 

 

“——我们是很认真地交往的关系，到现在已经步入第九个年头了。虽然有点遗憾迫不得已要以这种形式公开，但世勋就是我深深爱着，认定要携手终生的人。”

 

“——我的确曾经在世勋的事业起步阶段，给予过他一些小小帮助。但我相信为喜欢的人提供一些自己力所能及的帮助，这绝不是什么值得羞耻的事情。而我也一直为他今时今日所取得的成就感到骄傲——这一切都是他靠自己的努力得来的，我在其中的作用微乎其微。毕竟，世勋是一个多么优秀和富有才华的歌手和演员，我相信大家都知道该如何评判。”

 

“——最后，我要向所有一直以来支持和喜爱世勋的粉丝朋友们表达我最真挚的歉意，他从来都没有试图欺骗你们，是我自作主张地选择隐瞒这段关系，自以为这是对他和你们最好的保护，却没想到最终以这种形式曝光，以至于给你们造成了冲击。我很抱歉。”

 

朴灿烈爆炸性的发言还在继续着，每一句都掷地有声地冲击着他的内心。

 

吴世勋浑身都禁不住地颤抖。他有点分不清了，自己是喝醉了还是没睡够，是在梦里还是醒着——朴灿烈没有想着否认他，朴灿烈竟然还说他是他的未婚夫——当着全国观众的面......

 

客厅深褐色的地毯上，刚才滑落在地上的他的手机仍显示着在通话中，边伯贤看不见他，只觉得他好久都没有做出反应，着急地一直在电话那头喊：“喂？世勋，世勋你还在听吗？你怎么了？别给我晕倒过去了啊？...…世勋？”

 

可是他的神思已经被彻彻底底地占据了，根本无暇顾及电话。或者是其他任何人，任何事。

 

他现在满脑子只有一个想法。

 

——想见他。

 

 

 

4、

 

 

 

朴灿烈这次没有接待任何媒体，直接把直播的信号传到了电视台。别人可能看不出他此时此刻摄像机摆放的位置是哪儿，可吴世勋一瞧便识别了出来——那个银色星空的巨幕背景，全市只有一个地方有，那个广场不久前刚刚被朴灿烈买下来，此时正施工进行一些商场的改造升级，因而现在并不对外开放。他之所以对那个地方印象深刻，是因为那不只是自己出道第一次和粉丝见面的地方，而且——

 

——也是他们真正第一次见面的地方。

 

朴灿烈从来没和他提起过这事，估计一直以为他不记得，但他其实从来都未曾忘记。毕竟那是他人生中第一次签售，毕竟那天本来零零星星的就只来了不到五十个粉丝，毕竟一个身高185的成年男粉，挤在一群青春期少女之中是那么地扎眼。

 

意识到这一点，他连忙急冲冲地下楼冲进自己的地下车库，有些手忙脚乱地把自己塞进了车里，转动钥匙发动了引擎，他大口呼着气去平复自己的心跳，让自己开车的手不要发抖。

 

几乎是在他开出车库的那一秒，守在门口的记者都沸腾了，快门咔嚓咔嚓的声音扬起一阵声浪，他隔着玻璃窗都能听到。

 

他不得不小心翼翼地避开不要命一样凑上来试图把话筒伸进窗内的记者，才极为艰难地把车开上了大道。而在他的黑色奔驰后面，一群来自各个报社、电视台的摄影车都反应迅速地跟了上来，俨然组成了一个浩浩荡荡的车队。

 

虽然加起来只有短短的几十秒，但路上的每一个红灯都让他暴躁不已。当他循着记忆找到通往那个广场的那条路时，发现自己忽略了一件极为重要的事——你永远不该低估高峰时段首尔的交通拥堵程度。

 

前面是已经堵成一片的车流，后面也跟着虎视眈眈的一群媒体车，而道路两侧，已经透过车窗认出他的一些路人也开始凑上来好奇地指指点点，或是拿出手机拍照。他无可奈何地左顾右盼，不得不做了一个疯狂的决定——

 

于是那天傍晚，那条步行街上的行人都有幸亲眼目睹了这样的奇特场景：

 

他们的大明星踩着人字拖，不顾形象地飞驰在中心区的大街上，后面跟着起码二十来个扛着举着摄影器材和收音设备的人，一边大声地喊着吴世勋的名字，一边卖力地试图跟上他的步伐。

 

 

 

05、

 

 

 

当吴世勋终于推开那道虚虚地贴着两道写着“施工中不得入内”的封条的玻璃门时，他已经彻底累得上气不接下气了。

 

以至于他终于走到朴灿烈面前时，不得不弯下腰，两手撑着腿，费力地抬着头看他，简单一句话都得要分两口气说：

 

“朴灿烈...…你...…疯了吗？...…”

 

面对他意料之外的出现，朴灿烈只愣了一下，就十分自然地伸出手来轻拍他的背给他顺气，有点哭笑不得地反问他：

 

“世勋啊，你看看我们两个谁更像是疯了？”

 

这话说得不错，他现在的形象可谓是糟糕透顶——素面朝天的脸气色有些惨白，细小的胡茬一看就是足足两天没打理过，头发由于刚才的费力奔跑变得乱七八糟的，一身皱巴巴的白T恤浸透了汗水，宽松的运动裤下面还踩着并不成一对的人字拖。

 

可是朴灿烈毫不在意地一把把他揽进了怀里。

 

那熟悉的温度让他几乎是一瞬间就掉下了眼泪。

 

他好不容易才平复了自己的呼吸，一抽一抽地说：

 

“那你要爱一个疯子吗？”

 

“你呢，你要爱一个傻瓜吗？”

 

朴灿烈将他的脸摆正，两个人额头贴着额头，四目相对，那双形状漂亮的杏仁眼里的澄澈和真挚像暖流一样温柔地包裹着他。

 

在他把手攀上朴灿烈的脖颈，仰着头给他忽然确定的未婚夫一个吻之前，他不无揶揄之意地反问了他一句：

 

“我难道还有选择吗？你都已经宣告全世界了。”

 

恰恰就在他们开始拥吻的那一刻，刚才就一路追着吴世勋跑过来的摄影记者们终于跟上来，推开了外面的门。

 

霎时间，闪光灯的白光疯狂地闪起，反射着将他们身后的银色星空衬托得璀璨夺目，咔嚓咔嚓的快门声在空旷的室内回荡着，掀起一连串的声海。

 

而他们俩仿佛完全没有注意到似的，只是忘情地享受着正式作为恋人的初吻。

 

这幅唯美的图景将会在此后足足一个月内占据各大主流媒体、论坛的热榜。而在这个后来被传为佳话的故事里，如果有心人有意去推敲，会发现有一些不大合理的细节，当事人始终都不曾提及。

 

比如，是什么样的爆料人才会掌握到那么多详尽的私密行程；又比如，几乎是和全国主流媒体都交情颇深的朴氏，本该一开始就能遏止这种内容的网帖被发布出来。

 

而这些谜题的答案，当事人都心照不宣。

 

——毕竟恋人之间也需要一些小小的秘密。


	6. 【番外】乍见之欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文之前的时间线，一切故事开始的地方

01、

 

 

 

朴灿烈接到那个损友的派对邀约的时候，原本是并不想去的。

 

即使对方在电话里一直在神秘兮兮地强调有特意为他准备的“惊喜”。

 

其实他从来都并不喜欢这种纸醉金迷、花天酒地的富二代派对——一群衣冠楚楚的纨绔子弟在酒精和毒品的刺激下丑态百出，衣着暴露的性感女郎谄媚地对每个经过身边的人搔首弄姿——他料想，这个所谓的聚会想必也不会有什么不同。

 

推脱不了的原因无非还是因为两家几代人都是世交，长辈们乐于见到他们保持友好的交际。更何况，对方还打的是为他留学归来接风洗尘的旗号。

 

他到达那座海边别墅的时候，派对上一半的人已经喝上了头。侍者一为他打开门，一个穿着银色亮片低胸装、化着黑色眼线的女人就摇摇晃晃地往他身上倒，被他嫌恶地推开了。他在无数暧昧地纠缠在一块的躯体和主人品味堪忧的后现代主义风格家具中艰难地穿行，震耳欲聋的电子迷幻乐和浮夸地四处扫荡的光束灯晃得他头疼。

 

他好不容易在客厅的一个靠近露台的角落找到了派对的主人。对方见他过来，连忙兴高采烈地招呼他入座，两个人客套地寒暄了几句，随即，那人便一脸兴奋地招呼一个跟班模样的人过来，对着他耳语了几句；转过头来的时候，便是一脸耐人寻味的神色。

 

“灿烈啊，以前我们一起出来玩的时候，你总是不尽兴的样子，搞得哥们觉得自己好没面子。”

 

——那是因为我本来就不是个爱玩的人。

 

朴灿烈在心里暗自腹诽，思考着怎么样能委婉而不伤和气地表达这个意思。

 

“......但我想这次准备的，你一定会喜欢。”

 

拒绝的话语还没来得及说出口，他整个人都瞬间僵住了。

 

——他认出了那个在影影绰绰的灯光下被推搡过来的身影。

 

少年清秀素雅的面孔在这个充斥着金钱和肉欲气味的地方显得如此格格不入，那双他所钟爱的天真烂漫的月牙眼里现在写满了恐惧和不安，那六神无主的、怯生生的神色，一看便知道来到此处绝非他的本意。

 

可是领着他的那个胖胖的男人毫不在乎地推着男孩来到桌前，往他手里塞上了一个斟满酒的酒杯，几乎是以训斥的语气冲他吼道：

 

“世勋你还愣着干嘛？来，快给朴总敬酒。”

 

朴灿烈于是看到自己心心念念追了半年的小爱豆被推到自己面前，白嫩的小脸上眼睛瞪得圆圆的，殷红的小嘴一张一合，半天了什么话都说不出，手足无措地捏着那个酒杯，神情半是惊慌半是茫然。

 

于是他主动接过了那杯酒，一饮而尽。

 

陈年威士忌那又辣又苦的冲劲儿从他喉咙深处泛开。

 

坐在他对面的派对主人经不住吹了声口哨，对着他竖起了大拇指。

 

却没想到自己下一秒就被朴灿烈扯着衣领拉到了室外。

 

“哎呦哎呦，灿烈，你的酒量不至于一杯就醉了吧，再说了，你就是要发酒疯也别冲着哥我呀......”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“我能什么意思，不就是想叫哥们几个都一起开开心心的呗。”

 

“那为什么把世勋牵扯进来？”

 

“......不就是看着难得你喜欢吗？你上周不还兴冲冲地跑去人家签售会，哈，灿烈，我都不知道你还会做这种事......”

 

“我是喜欢世勋，但不意味着我想以这种方式接近他。”

 

“不是......我操，朴灿烈，你也太纯情了吧。”

 

那人的脸上泛起一丝轻蔑的笑。

 

“你还真当他能做一辈子纯白无辜的小天使呀？就他签的那个小破公司，我昨天一打电话，随口出了个价，他们经纪总监马上就答应了让他来陪酒。”

 

“可是他今天这个样子分明就是被骗过来的。”

 

“有了这一次，就会有下一次。这个圈子里没钱没背景的小公司艺人就是这样。”

 

他无所谓地摆摆手。看了眼朴灿烈愈发凝重的神色，又继续说下去：

 

“灿烈啊，我看你也别假惺惺的心存幻想了，喜欢就包了去。你的小爱豆长得那么可爱，你再犹豫上一阵子，恐怕给他开苞的人就轮不上你啦。”

 

听到对方以如此轻浮下作的语气说到自己小心翼翼摆在心尖上的人，朴灿烈几乎想一拳打过去。

 

——可他隐隐约约知道，对方说的并没有错。

 

 

 

02、

 

 

 

吴世勋懵懵懂懂地敬酒词没说上，又见朴灿烈黑着脸和友人出去了，心里说不上是如释重负还是忐忑不安。

 

他是被公司骗过来的，说是什么企业酒会性质的私人商演。虽然地点听上去感觉有些奇怪，但他不过是出道几个月、上电视露了一次脸的新人爱豆，有人给工作机会哪有挑剔的份。

 

被吩咐洗完澡再出发的时候，宿舍里的同期练习生那带着一丝怜悯又欲言又止的眼神，他当时并没有品味出来。

 

他是到了现场才开始觉得处处不对劲——没有舞台，没有灯光，没有化妆和录音团队的踪影。饶是他再怎么纯情，看到这地方男男女女毫不避讳地搂搂抱抱上下其手的样子，也能大致猜得到是怎么一回事了。

 

他惊慌地想溜走，却被他们公司的艺人总监死死地拽住手腕。

 

对方训斥他道，“朴总能喜欢你，这是多大的福气！你知不知道只要陪他一晚上，给公司赚的钱可以出多少张专辑？”

 

他的脑子里炸开了烟花，如果说他方才还心存一丝侥幸自己能全身而退，“陪”这个字眼则是重重地把这点希望砸了个粉碎。

 

他终于意识到，自己既然已经被送到了这个龙潭虎穴，就已经被断送了后路。公司显然是已经收了钱了，事情要是黄了，不只是他自己赔不赔得起违约金的问题——“朴总”是出自什么家庭，他这么一个从不看财经新闻都有所耳闻，要是得罪了这种级别的人，他们整个公司的练习生都再也没有机会出道了。

 

可是就在他视死如归地被推到朴灿烈面前的时候，他一看清对方的脸，就惊呆了。

 

——这个哥哥他记得的。

 

公司送他上了一次选秀节目之后，见网络上对他的讨论度颇高，马上就急哄哄地随便给他塞了几首粗制滥造的单曲，火急火燎地就开了一场签售见面会来圈钱。结果当然很不尽人意——虽然他优越的外貌的确在节目播出时引起了不少热议，但大多数人只是感叹一下罢了，跟那些唱跳俱佳、一路走到决赛的选手相比，真正意义上的“粉丝”并不多。签售当天现场稀稀拉拉的就没来多少个粉丝，而他那天发着低烧，却不得不硬撑着对着每个饭强颜欢笑，满足她们各种奇奇怪怪的要求。

 

作为那天小小的人群里唯一一个男饭，长得那么高，还穿一身格格不入的正装，真的很难不注意到。在这个男饭还排在并不长的队伍后面的时候，吴世勋就开始期待他会跟自己说些什么话了。

 

等这个奇怪的哥哥终于来到自己跟前的时候，吴世勋竟有点晃神了——近距离下，他比刚才远远一瞥望过去的印象还要帅气，那黑色口罩上方一双极其漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己，看着他脸颊有些发烫。他压抑住自己内心小鹿乱撞，冲着对方绽放出一个甜甜的笑。

 

“你好啊。”

 

“你好......世勋......你......你好漂亮啊......”

 

对方呆呆地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，愣了半天才想起来什么似的，把手里紧紧攒着的专辑双手递给了他。

 

吴世勋被逗乐了——原来看起来比自己要大上好几岁、一副商务精英模样的男饭，反应也和那些小妹妹是差不多的啊。

 

“哥哥想让世勋签什么呢？”

 

吴世勋在专辑内页飞快地签下了自己的名字，又在上方写了一个大大的“To”，停下来问他。

 

“啊......”有着漂亮眼睛的哥哥苦恼地挠了挠头，说，“......其实我可能不是很方便说自己的名字。”

 

“那就签‘To 大眼哥哥’好了。”吴世勋冲他吐了吐舌头，看到那双有点尖尖的耳朵似乎有些变红了，忽然起了一丝逗弄的心。

 

“哥哥就没什么话想跟我说吗？没有的话，我要叫下一个人了哦。”

 

“啊......不是......见到世勋太开心了......反而有点不知道说什么......而且，其实我是第一次来签售会......”

 

“想聊什么都可以的哦。或者哥哥有什么特别想问我的吗？”

 

“......什么都可以吗？”

 

“内。”

 

“......世勋愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

“噗......”刚在间隙喝了一口水的吴世勋差点没把没完全咽下的水给喷出来，他捂着嘴，忍不住笑出了声。

 

“哥哥，世勋还没到结婚的年龄哦。”

 

 

 

03、

 

 

 

对于他而言，那真的是那个简陋又不堪回首的签售会上为数不多令他真心回味的闪光时刻。

 

虽然他们第一次见面的时候朴灿烈戴着口罩，但在这昏暗的灯光下，他还是一眼认出了那双眼尾微微上翘的漂亮桃花眼。

 

可是今天的朴灿烈看上去可不是那个跟自己说话都结结巴巴的小粉丝了，即便只是坐着和身边人谈笑风生的样子都气场十足，而自己走过去敬酒的时候，他脸上的表情看上去简直可以杀人。

 

他是不喜欢自己了吗？

 

吴世勋有些困惑地想，完全忘了自己内心刚才是如何抗拒的。

 

就在他满脑瓜不着边际地胡思乱想的时候，朴灿烈又冷着一张脸回来了。

 

身旁的艺人总监谄媚地迎上去，他不知所措地看着朴灿烈冷冷地对对方说了什么，周边音乐声太嘈杂，他听不清。

 

旋即，他看见朴灿烈走到他面前，向他伸出了手。

 

男人的面色在背光下看得其实并不真切，他唯独能捕捉到那双眼睛里闪着奇异的光，不知怎么的，他鬼使神差地就将自己的手放了进去。

 

那人的手比自己整整大一圈，身形也刚刚好大一圈。吴世勋懵懵懂懂地由着他牵着自己的手，走过了仿佛无边无际的白色长廊，在那些暧昧地交缠着的身体旁边经过，耳边狂野的电子音乐混杂着觥筹交错的声音，间或还伴随着放浪的笑声和声调古怪的呻吟。

 

直到他坐进了那辆黑色奔驰车的副驾，耳膜开始骤然适应久违的宁静，他才恍恍惚惚地明白自己将要面临的可能是什么。

 

车子发动了，平稳地行驶在夜间漆黑一片的水泥路面上。朴灿烈一言不发地开着车，而他十分慌张地僵直着身子，想要开口打破车内的沉寂，却又不知道说什么好；他中途调整了好几下坐姿，两条长腿在座位下叠起来又散开，却总觉得找不到一个舒坦的姿势。

 

他偷偷地侧着一点头去看专心致志的开车的男人的脸，不得不说，这张脸比他想象的口罩下的那张脸还要俊美。除了那双令他见之忘俗的眼睛，还有秀挺贵气的鼻梁、饱满而线条优美的嘴唇，下颚线的轮廓柔和又不失利落。

 

这样的人......要和自己......成为那种关系吗？

 

吴世勋觉得像是有一根羽毛忽而轻轻地落在心头一样，全身都变得软绵绵、轻飘飘起来。

 

——我觉得我可以。

 

这个奇奇怪怪的声音突然从脑海里蹦出来，吴世勋被自己吓了一跳，他猛地摆了摆头，想把这个过于羞耻的想法从脑海里驱逐出去。

 

就在这个时候，黑色大奔停了下来。

 

“欸？”

 

他瞥了一眼窗外的景色，顿时迷惑了——这条街道的景象他再熟悉不过，他甚至辨认出了那栋小破砖房三层那个自己经常趴着看风景的小窗户。

 

朴灿烈转过头来，看到他惊讶地张开嘴的样子甚是可爱，忍不住轻轻地笑了，他伸过手去，本想摸摸吴世勋的脸，手伸到中途又觉得略为不妥，于是只是摸了把少年头顶柔软的发丝，说：

 

“就是送你回宿舍来着，世勋该不会以为我要带你到奇怪的地方吧？”

 

吴世勋的脸几乎是在一刹那间红得可疑，心砰砰地快要跳出嗓子眼来。

 

不，我现在一点都不失望。他在心里对自己说。

 

朴灿烈见他没有回答，又继续说：

 

“你还没有成年。再说，今天是我朋友考虑不周全，不该让你不清不楚地就被骗过来的。”

 

吴世勋低下了头，心跳相对于刚才而言有点平复下来了。他的心现在被一股暖流包围了起来——不过是见第二面而已，这人怎么对自己这么好？

 

可是——他真的没有一点私心，想和自己发生点什么吗？

 

仿佛就像是听到了他的心声一样，朴灿烈再次开了口：

 

“但是......世勋，如果你想一劳永逸地避免这样一种情况的话......”朴灿烈微微皱起眉头，极郑重地选择着措辞，“......如果你愿意，我可以给你提供一些帮助......无论是事业还是直接的经济方面；只要你愿意，我也可以保证，以后再也不会有人逼着你做这样的事，世勋。”

 

他从左边胸前的西装内袋里掏出了一张米白色特种纸印刷的名片，递给了吴世勋。

 

“......如果你考虑好了，随时可以打这个电话。”

 

吴世勋双手微微颤动着，接过了那张小小的卡片，上面用烫金的字体工工整整地印着一排令人眼花缭乱的头衔，而他看到的却只有中间的那个名字。

 

朴 灿 烈。

 

直到他躺倒在了宿舍那张熟悉的窄窄的单人床上，双手捂着自己发烫的脸颊，感到今晚发生的一切不真切地像一场荒唐的梦境，他的心底仍在默念着这个名字。

 

 


	7. 【番外二】月色温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆车。时间线比正文提前几年。

吴世勋期待这次旅行已经很久了。

不仅仅是因为这是他满负荷连轴转工作了三个多月后的第一个长假，也不仅仅因为在定下行程的前两天他刚刚收获了职业生涯的第一个大赏。

更主要的原因还是......

一想到两个月前朴灿烈和他在奶茶店里的对话，他就无法克制自己上扬的嘴角。

那天下午他下了戏剧课，朴灿烈发短信跟他说自己刚好在附近开完一个会路过，问他有没有想吃的东西。

他毕竟还是小孩子心气，远没有多年后那样思虑周全，因此几乎是随口就说了一家学校后门甜品店的名字。

等看到朴灿烈穿着笔挺的定制西装在那家面积不超过二十平米的路边小店里坐下的时候，他才发现这一场景是多么地违和感爆棚。更别说那辆载着朴灿烈的黑色大奔根本开不进小巷子，只好打发了司机开上外围大路上兜圈。

可是朴灿烈一点都没有怪罪他的意思，只是宠溺地看着他小口小口地用小勺子把那杯洒满巧克力碎片的冰淇淋往自己嘴里送。还埋怨边伯贤盯吴世勋的饮食盯着太狠，明明是长身体的年纪吃点这种高热量食品也无妨。

“可是伯贤哥说好多人过了二十岁新陈代谢就没那么好啦，”他又带着罪恶感吃了一勺冰淇淋，“...他让我要现在就树立好的饮食习惯。”

“好多人是好多人，世勋是世勋，又不一样......”朴灿烈伸出手轻轻给他拂去嘴角的巧克力渣，那指腹的触感是温热的，与冰淇淋的冰凉形成极大的反差。

他于是竟这样就从脸颊一直红到了耳朵，朴灿烈托着腮饶有兴致地看着他，似乎是毫无预谋地提了一句：

“不过倒是提醒我了...世勋过了下个月就满二十岁了，休息一下哥带你去斐济玩吧。”

吴世勋的脸更红了。

1

他再心思单纯，也不难体会出这其中的意味。

他们在一起两年了，只是约会，都还没有一起过夜过。

朴灿烈很有原则，他既在法律意义上还是未成年人，就不会真的碰他。

借着整理衣角的由头若有若无的轻抚、上下楼梯时手搭着手的搀扶、情绪激动时自然而然的拥抱

——即使在公众场合这样的肢体接触也不会显得过于暧昧，甚至在很多无心之人看来他们像极了一对真正的兄弟。而那些在不为人知的角落的轻吻爱抚也克制得仿佛没有一丝情色的意味。

连吴世勋也时常错觉自己不过是有了一个过分溺爱他的兄长。

但共同旅行可就不一样了。

那意味着好几个不受打扰的夜晚，他们会在同一间卧室里度过...

坐在机场VIP休息室内的他心早已飞到了碧海蓝天的美丽小岛，在自己想象的场景中流连。边伯贤一面盯着他那大号墨镜都掩藏不住的满脸笑意，一面将装着护照的文件夹和一只轻巧的行李箱递给他。

“小白久啊...”

他刚一开口吴世勋就微微皱起了眉头。

这倒不怪吴世勋没心没肺，而是这一天从早上开始边伯贤就一直唠叨个不停了。一会拿起手机查当地的天气，一会又叮嘱他到了那边也要谨慎别被拍到，像是一个即将送女儿远嫁的老母亲，总有啰嗦不完的琐碎事情。

其实他根本也不必这么啰嗦，虽然这是吴世勋第一次没有在他和任何经纪人团队陪同下第一次出国，但陪着他的人可是朴灿烈。

朴灿烈总是能把所有事情安排得妥妥帖帖的。

“伯贤哥，剩下这小段路我就自己走过去吧，你看那些商务人士都是一个人的，我这样有人跟着反而更像艺人会引人注意呢。”

“...呀，那你自己多注意点啊。”

边伯贤不想拆穿他明明是迫不及待地想和朴灿烈双宿双飞，于是只是最后再叮嘱了几句。

他看着吴世勋几乎是一蹦一跳地欢快地朝上飞机的连廊小跑过去，居然觉得自己眼眶有点湿润了。

——好好陪陪他吧，小白久。

你都不知道他为这一天等了多久。

2

这是一家五星航空公司所开设的航班，头等舱一排只设了四个座位，由宽敞的走道从中间隔开，一侧两个；座位是那种可以舒服地躺下来的，两侧也设有可调节的隔板，一旦摇上去就完全不需要担心会被走道对面的乘客瞧见。

殷勤的空乘接过了吴世勋手中的行李，看了一眼登机牌，便示意他往前方右侧的位置走去。

他一看到正襟危坐在靠窗位置的朴灿烈就笑成了月牙眼，像一记直线球般横冲直撞地扑到了朴灿烈怀里。

对方也几乎是看到他的一瞬间就舒展开了刚才微蹙着的眉头，两手张开接住他免得他重心不稳而掉下去，然后准确无误地找到了他的两片粉唇轻轻啄了两下。

“世勋就这么开心吗？”

“嗯。”

吴世勋窝在他肩膀上用鼻音应了一声，朴灿烈看着他那为了新MV而染成银灰色头发的可爱的小脑袋在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，感觉仿佛拥有了全世界。

飞机在十来个小时的飞行后终于到达了那片静谧的海岛。

吴世勋几乎是在飞机开始下降的过程中就开始睁大了双眼，目不转睛地隔着飞机窗户外的美景，时不时摇着朴灿烈的手臂发出孩子气的赞叹。

这是一片镶嵌在碧蓝深海之中的群岛，那细白的沙滩和碧绿的海水形成令人赏心悦目的反差，形状各异的珊瑚岸礁延绵不绝，聚拢成各式各样的形态。

他们下了大客机的停机坪后，又由一辆直升飞机接送，避开寻常游客，直接奔赴群岛之中僻静的外岛。

外岛群里每座单独的小岛上都有一栋独立的小别墅，自带偌大的恒温泳池和可供观景的露台。文质彬彬而训练有素的管家和侍者守候在厅堂两侧，他们极其懂得在如何提供无微不至的服务同时将自己的存在感降到最低，为客人提供高度的隐私感。

兴奋不已的少年等不及褪去一路长途跋涉的风尘，就迫不及待地冲向那片乳白色的沙滩。

他不肯换上那套令他感到约束又穿戴麻烦的连体式压缩泳衣，只随手换了条四角泳裤。朴灿烈不得不抢在他不管不顾地冲进海浪里把自己从头到脚弄湿之前抓住他，让他趴在自己腿上一点一点地给他涂上防晒霜。

那双骨节分明的大手隔着滑腻腻的防晒霜擦过他的手臂、前胸、小腹和后背，流连过的地方都留下滚烫的触感。其实这个季节的太阳本没有那么毒辣。

3

由于飞机到的时间已经是过了正午，因而在他们终于捯饬好自己，在清凉的海水里翻滚了几下之后，宝贵的白昼已经所剩无几。

在淋浴间里简单地冲洗了过后，男人和他的少年意犹未尽地坐上了饭桌。他们在漫天的星空下用完了一顿丰盛的海陆大餐，吴世勋的小脸被餐间的两杯葡萄酒浸染上了一层淡淡的粉色。

出于安全考虑，朴灿烈不准他在夜里再下海，于是精力过剩的小孩在那个夜光恒温大泳池里又不知疲惫地翻腾了几个来回，才终于肯回房洗漱。

吴世勋自己吹头发总是马马虎虎，只把外面一层吹干了就草草上床，可他的头发分明又细又多，外面看着干了，里层一抓还能落下星星点点的水滴来——好几次第二天起床头痛发烧就是这样引起的。

朴灿烈当然不能坐视不管，拿起吹风机给吴世勋仔仔细细地吹起脑后他自己没吹干的头发。

他自然也不是什么柳下惠，一边手握着吹风机变换着角度，一边透过吴世勋宽大的浴袍领口窥视那暴露出来的大片的雪白。

他不可抑制地回想起白天自己借着涂防晒霜偷香时的滑腻手感，那紧实而柔韧的胸肌，细瘦腰肢后方的那块手感绝佳的软肉，还有那此刻正不谙世事地摇晃着、几乎要把他逼疯的两截嫩白小腿...

然后，出乎他意料的，是吴世勋主动开始了那一切。

微微偏蓝的月亮从窗口斜斜地照进来，而房间里的暖黄色灯光很暗。他看着本来趴在他腿上的吴世勋起了身，轻轻地甩了一下他那头银发，而毫不在意起身的动作使他宽大的浴袍领子一边滑到了肩膀之下。他屏气凝神地注视着他的小情人，这个场景多么不可思议——他此刻明明不施粉黛，可或许是月光，或许是未曾消散的酒精的作用，又或许他本身就是奇迹般的存在——他完美的面颊和躯体一半沐浴在银色的月光之下，一半沐浴在室内的暖光下，浑身上下都反射着细碎的微光，美得像个月夜里的精灵。

他的心上人在对他说什么？一字一句的，声音仿佛很近，又仿佛很远。

他在埋怨他烫到他了吗？哦，他用他那可爱的、刚刚好比自己小一圈的手将他握着的吹风机推开，引领着他的手放到腰和臀之间的那个美妙的地带。

他立刻察觉出那宽大的浴袍下面别无他物。

下意识的反应不容他有理智思考的空间，于是他猛地翻身将他的少年压在身下，系得松松垮垮的浴袍轻易得剥落滑到地上，他们之间再无阻隔。

4

方才那个魅惑的小妖精又恢复了他懵懂青涩的本来面目，张着嫣红的小嘴有些不知所措地任由他在自己赤裸的身体上热烈地侵犯着。

皮肤真是太娇嫩了，他轻轻在锁骨上吮吸便留下明显的印记。而当他一口含住胸口的红樱时，身下的人便再也控制不住地发出一声嘤咛。

而他的嘴唇不容抗拒地一路向下，亲过少年刚刚显型的恰到好处的腹肌和漂亮的人鱼线。

吴世勋早就已经硬了。色泽粉嫩的性器在他的注视下颤颤巍巍地立了起来，他轻笑了一声，抬眼看了看吴世勋羞涩之中带着些迷茫的神情，然后毫不犹豫地张嘴含住了少年未经人事的性器。

吴世勋哪里受过这种刺激，慌得连忙喊他“哥，不行……”可是后半句的音节便淹没在了娇喘之中。

作为一个年长吴世勋快一轮的成年男子，他很了解该怎样取悦他的少年。

他吞吐着任由那东西顶到喉咙深处，又用舌头灵巧地舔舐上面敏感的马眼和沟壑。

少年很快就顶不住了，没来得及推开他就伴随着一声惊叫交代在了他嘴里，他毫不在意地擦了擦嘴，把高潮后整个人变得绵软的人儿身体翻了个转，从床头拿来备好的润滑剂抹在手上，手指去探索那个隐秘的入口。

他一直不明白，他的少年那样的纤细，偏生那臀肉生得既挺翘又肉感十足，此刻没有任何织物的阻拦，直接包裹在他手中那滑嫩富有弹性的触感简直令人发狂。

他下身已经硬到爆炸了，但仍极力忍耐自己不管不顾插进去的冲动，耐心地做着扩张。仿佛过了许久，那个小小的穴口终于能容纳三指。

可是吴世勋还是抖个不停。

他凑上他耳边柔声问他怎么了，语气轻柔得像哄一个孩子。

即使到了这样临门一脚的地步，只要世勋说没准备好，他都可以随时停下。

吴世勋带着哭腔的软蠕蠕的声音在枕头下传来，

“…呜…不要这样……”

一瞬间他的心沉了下来，可下一句话又立即让他回到极乐的天堂。

“不想这样……想看着哥做…”

他压抑住内心疯狂的喜悦和满足，极其轻柔地再给他翻了个身，那双漂亮的月牙眼此刻沾染上了晶莹的水光，他于是俯下身去心疼地吻去了那珍珠般的眼泪，在他耳边说：“别怕。”

这句话仿佛具有魔力一样，吴世勋的身子不再抖了。

他引导着那两条修长白皙的腿抬高了搭在自己腰上。

此刻，那尺寸可观的性器已经硬得不行，直直地抵着那个充分润滑后泛着水光的穴口。

5

但他仍轻柔地亲吻着吴世勋的脸颊，小心翼翼地询问他，“那哥进去了？”

吴世勋抿着嘴点了点头。

他终于扶着性器插进了那个他魂牵梦萦的温柔乡，只是堪堪进入了头部，那紧致的快感就令他头皮发麻，发出了满足的喟叹。

他不敢一下子太快伤到吴世勋，只是强忍着快速抽插的冲动，慢慢地一点点推进让他适应自己的尺寸。

倒是吴世勋渐渐难耐了起来，弓起腰本能地扭动着想让没能得到满足的小穴被填满。

察觉到身下人的回应的他满心欢喜，于是也加快了节奏，箍住那盈盈一握的细腰就把自己往吴世勋身体里送。

每一次都捅到花心深处，带着媚肉翻转出来，下一次又更有力地进入。

吴世勋的前端已经又抬起了头，他被操弄得只能用断断续续的声音向他索求，“…哥…帮…帮帮我”

他于是分出一只手来抚慰他的少年，被前后夹击的吴世勋整个人早已神志不清，只是本能地追随着快感配合着他的进出扭动着身体。他摆动腰肢的样子仿佛在跳一支舞，而透过窗帘影影绰绰洒落在他雪白肌肤上的斑驳月光就是音符。

这是多么美的场景。

他深爱的少年终于完完全全地属于他。在他之前，他未曾有过任何人；之后的事，朴灿烈却不敢

去想。他们的关系是一座飘浮的空中之岛，根基虚无缥缈，他却妄想在这之上用爱意浇灌出长满果实的大树。

但此时此刻，起码是在此时此刻，吴世勋完完全全地属于他，从身到心，所有意识都被他所填满。这便是他自选的天堂。

他甚至不确定少年纯洁的头脑里是否理解情爱的观念，亦或是就像他当初被命运之手送到他身边时那样，只是懵懂地被迫接受了他。

但这又有什么关系呢？他爱他，全心全意地爱着他，这是他唯一确信的事；就像多年之后，当与他们有关的一切都会化为乌有，这片月光依然每晚温柔照亮这片深海一样，他会永远爱他。

END.

6

 


	8. 【番外三】前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个车罢辽。时间线介于《月色温柔》和正文之间的某一个年末。

01、

 

新年的前夜，一辆黑色的丰田MPV缓缓驶过了江南区的一条干道，慢慢降低时速，在红绿灯前停了下来。

已是将近凌晨，除了有年终倒数活动的几个活动区域外，此刻的路面上已经是冷冷清清。在亮着绿灯的人行道上路过的零星行人神色匆匆，却不忘试图在经过车前的那一瞬间冲着里面张望几眼——毕竟，这个宽敞的车型，以及那特意贴了膜、只能从里面看到外面的加厚玻璃，都彰显出艺人座驾的派头。

他们的猜测并没有错——此刻，将两条修长优美的长腿舒展地摆放在宽敞的后座，惬意地仰卧着在后排刷着手机的，正是大韩民国时下最炙手可热的男明星。

坐在车子前排副驾驶座上的经纪人边伯贤一边处理着确认行程、签约细节之类杂七杂八的工作电话，一边时不时地抬头，从后视镜里瞥上几眼舒舒服服地躺在后座的吴世勋。大明星刚刚卸下了一个小时前上台演出时的妆容，素净的面孔散发着仍未褪去的少年气；此刻，他一只手举着手机，一只手捂着嘴，无声地笑得牙不见眼。

“你笑啥呢？这么开心。”

在结束了最后一通电话之外，他禁不住转过身冲他问。

吴世勋见他打完了电话，终于忍不住咯咯地笑出了声，笑声之魔性足以让万千迷恋他冷峻气质的少女梦碎。

“...哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈伯贤哥...我在看...嘿嘿...在看粉丝的评论...我都不知道这届粉丝居然这么有才....哈哈哈哈哈”

“我...我读几句给你听...”

“‘小仙男你下凡辛苦了’、‘哥哥的美貌是亚洲的奇迹’、‘这样的舞蹈不应该是在人间能够欣赏到的，该是在天庭呀’...哦莫…不行...我读不下去了，哈哈哈哈哈哈...”

这种话由本人念出来还真是不怎么样——边伯贤一脸黑线地看着他。

“呀...”

吴世勋好不容易停下了笑声，顺了顺气，接着又瞪大了眼睛，盯着手机屏幕仿佛发现了什么新奇事物一般，兴奋地说道，“伯贤哥，我以前都不知道原来我和钟仁居然有那么多CP粉。”

他纤长的手指快速地滑动着手机屏幕，口中时不时发出惊叹声。

“你还是少看些你和钟仁的CP，多关心一下你待会要怎么办吧。”

边伯贤终于忍不住提醒浑然不知自己已经闯了大祸的小孩。

吴世勋这才舍得将视线从手机屏幕上收回，一脸茫然失措的样子望向边伯贤。

“...什么怎么办？”

边伯贤禁不住翻了个白眼，心想这孩子也是个二十三四的人儿了，怎么就这么不懂得男人的心思。

“...灿烈早些的时候有个跨国会议刚开完，就在公司的会议室里看的直播，刚才小秘书偷偷给我报了个信儿，说朴总气得，差点没把会议室的大屏幕给砸了。”

吴世勋面上迷茫的神色有增无减，皱着眉头反问他：“他生气啥啊？我跳得不好吗？”

“...当然好，你跳得太好了，美艳绝伦，艳惊四座。”边伯贤耐心地扶着额头，给这个不通情事的小孩细细解释，“可是你这又是湿身又是和别人贴身跳双人舞的，他能不在意吗？”

方才一脸沾沾自喜的小孩这才陷入了沉思。

他们说的是刚才吴世勋在年末颁奖礼上表演的合作舞台。

其实，自从电影处女作大获成功以来，吴世勋已经渐渐地将工作的重心转移到了影视上面来，从前些年的一年回归两三次到现在一年只推出一次数码mini专，音乐上的尝试已经更多地是为答谢一路以来支持他的粉丝。也正因为如此，他和金钟仁在这次年末的合作表演舞台从官宣开始就引起了莫大的关注度。

健忘的大众已经很少有人记得当年那个收视平平的选秀节目了，年轻一些的观众甚至完全不知道，爱豆界的传奇solo舞神和如日中天的双栖巨星竟然还有这样的一层渊源，但金钟仁的确是吴世勋踏入娱乐圈以来就十分交心的挚友，两个人琢磨着要合作一次已经许久，无非是之前档期难以磨合而已。

这首合作单曲在一周前刚刚公布音源和MV，这次的年末舞台即是新曲的首秀。在今晚公布之前，双方一直对舞台的形式讳莫如深。尽管粉丝的期待值已经被吊到了最高，但最终呈现的舞台依然惊艳了所有人的眼球——吴世勋和金钟仁一人一袭薄弱蝉翼的白衣，在漫漫的水雾中翩翩起舞，编舞参考了现代舞和芭蕾的因素，将两人的形体之美展现得淋漓尽致。

吴世勋咬紧了下唇——他这两年已经极少在唱跳舞台上现身，在和钟仁讨论舞台和编舞细节的时候，他确实有想着希望多给粉丝一些“福利”，刚才在偷偷视奸粉丝热评的时候，那些肉体饭有多么癫狂露骨，他也是明白的；可他的的确确是忽略了，他的金主大人是占有欲极其可怕的一个人。

该怎么办才好呢？

他沉吟了片刻，忽然灵机一动。

“——伯贤哥伯贤哥！”

“怎么？”

“我们之前否决掉的那套演出服是不是就放在车里后备箱？”

“是啊，还放着没扔掉......”

边伯贤说了一半，忽然意识到什么似的，转过身来目光呆滞地望着他。

“你难道想......？”

“嗯哼。”

吴世勋冲着他挑了挑眉，点了点头，一副天真烂漫的神色，仿佛在说什么稀松平常的事。

 

 

02、

 

 

朴灿烈用房卡刷开那间豪华酒店套间的房门的时候，不由得愣了一下——迎面而来的是房间里床头音箱传来的悠扬的乐声，是他无比熟悉的前奏。那是吴世勋新专里他最喜欢的一首歌，带点新颖的节奏布鲁斯的风格，将世勋独特慵懒的音色展现得极其性感迷人，他自己恨不得一天循环播放个五十遍，还强迫办公室里的下属空闲的时候都得给他的心上人切瓜打榜。

他走进那间足足有四十平米的卧房，空气中弥漫着醉人的香气，浴室里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，还有吴世勋在里面用鼻音哼唱的小调，忽然就没了脾气。

要知道刚才一路过来，他都是生着闷气的。

吴世勋今晚的舞台美得惊心动魄，是毫无疑问的全场焦点，但在为他感到骄傲之余，朴灿烈心里更多的是嫉妒和酸涩。这份难言的心情沉甸甸地压在他心头，几乎让他在看直播的时候情绪失控——那副唯独只有他才品尝过的美妙躯体，在从天而降般的水雾中，衣裳尽湿，从而将每一处精美的曲线都一览无遗地展现在高清的摄像机镜头前；他不用想也知道，在观众席上，在无数电视机和电脑屏幕前，有多少双贪婪的眼睛，正将这副美色镌刻进无尽的春梦和旖旎幻想之中。

而且大冬天的，那水浇在他身上，该多冷啊。

就在他双手靠着正对床尾的壁柜上沿，面对着墙壁，努力地平复情绪的时候，浴室的门“咔嚓”一声地打开了。

他转过身的瞬间，便脑袋发晕，浑身酥麻，所有血液齐齐往下身冲去，刚才想好要说的话倏忽之间被抛到九霄云外。

他原以为，两个小时前他在电视镜头上看到的，白衬衫被水淋得湿透、紧紧贴在肌肤上的吴世勋已经是他所能想到最诱惑的画面了——他发现自己错得离谱。

眼前从浴室的氤氲水汽里走出来的人上半身穿着一件近乎透明的黑色薄纱衬衫，胸前娇嫩可爱的两个小红点和腹部两侧漂亮的人鱼线都无所遁形，而下身包裹着那双纤长笔直双腿的，则是一件紧得不能再紧的黑色皮裤，那料子着实是太贴身，也太单薄了，只需轻轻扫上一眼，便能辨认出那下面压根没穿内裤。

他的目光上移，对上了更要命的吴世勋的双眼。

他见惯了世勋在舞台上撩天撩地颠倒众生的样子，却从未在私下他们独处的时候见过世勋流露出这副模样。世勋到底是个很害羞的孩子，从前这样幽会的时候，多数不过是把自己洗得香嫩白净，披着睡衣乖巧地缩在被窝里，等着他来抱他罢了。

他从未见过他这样——这样露出明晃晃的引诱的意味冲着他笑。

“哥刚才看了我的舞台吗？”

吴世勋轻佻地挑了挑眉，问他。

刚才那股酸涩的感觉又涌了上来，朴灿烈僵硬地点了点头。

“哥喜欢吗？”

吴世勋又冲他走近了一步，两只柔若无骨的手臂绕过他的脖子，带着娇嗔的粘腻的尾音扑在他的脸颊上；这样的距离之下，两个人的下半身全然贴近，已然兴奋起来的性器热情地打了个照面。

“...不是不喜欢，只是我...”

剩下的话被吴世勋白葱般细长柔嫩的食指挡了回去。

“不喜欢的话，哥再看看这支舞吧...”

他后退了一步，牵住朴灿烈的一只手，顺势让对方掉转了身子，跌坐在床边上。

“...只给哥一个人看的。”

音箱里仍然在悠扬地流淌着的音乐在此刻恰好到了高潮部分，吴世勋半阖着双眼，随着音乐的节拍，开始扭动起了灵活的腰肢，修长的双臂连接着十根柔嫩纤长的手指，仿佛构成了天使的羽翼，却是以情欲诱使人甘愿献祭灵魂的堕落天使，半透明的薄纱之下，肩部、背部、前胸、腰部...每一处的美妙律动都若隐若现，让人觉得有十双眼睛都不够看。

朴灿烈的脑子里炸开了烟花。

他没有坚持几个八拍，就忍不住伸手将身前的人紧紧扣住，双手在那柔媚过分的臀肉上大力地揉搓，最后不是用脱，而是直接撕开了那层薄得可怜的布料。

他用手指探入了那令他神魂颠倒的蜜穴，那里湿润得泥泞一片，早已为他的进入做好了准备。他于是也不客气，直接解开西装裤门襟的拉链，将已经硬得发涨的肉棒插了进去。

“哥哥...你知不知道...哈...打断人家的表演是...唔...很不礼貌的...”

吴世勋被顶得浑身一软，还是咬着牙没让呻吟声泄出来，堪堪支撑着上半身，居高临下地抬起俏丽的小下巴望着他，语气软糯甜腻，与其说是怨怼，更像是在撒娇。

“啊...我的错，”

他停了下来，伸出一只手扶着吴世勋，让他在自己腿上找到重心坐稳，然后小心翼翼地调整好角度，让自己上半身在床上平躺下来，这才又极其缓慢地开始抽送。

“...那世勋呐，你继续。”

小孩分明已经害羞得耳根都要红得滴血，却还是逞强冲着他挑衅般地媚笑了一下。

他随即发现自己给自己找了个大麻烦——在这样骑乘的姿势下，他实际上唯有肩背和腰腹的力量可以动用，而深深埋入内壁的那根大家伙又极大程度地限制了他的动作幅度，每一次稍大一点的伸展都不得不牵扯到核心，从而难以避免地带动腰部，让那根东西进入得更深，短短几分钟的歌，他已经细细密密地泌出一身薄汗，小脸煞白。

朴灿烈看着他难受，自己也快忍耐到了极限，就赶在乐声戛然而止的前几秒仰起身来接住了吴世勋那摇摇欲坠的身子，顺势将两个人的体位掉了个转，让吴世勋可以舒舒服服躺在柔软的床褥上。

密集的吻落在吴世勋的脸颊、脖颈和肩头，又隔着黑色的薄纱去挑逗那两颗因为欲望难耐而早已发硬肿胀的红樱；在那两片柔软丰润的唇又凑上来寻找另一对唇时，得意洋洋的小孩像讨要一颗糖果似的，冲着欲火烧身的朴灿烈问：“哥哥喜欢这支舞吗？”。

“喜欢得要命——不过只许跳给我一个人看。”

他啵唧一声在那色泽粉嫩的唇上落下了一个吻，带着一分奖励的意味。

吴世勋于是更有恃无恐了，只软绵绵地用双臂勾着他的脖子，雪白而匀称的双腿更是懒懒得恍若真的没长骨头一般，还得劳驾他朴灿烈亲自动手别起到腰侧，一副“我累了你来动”的样子。

他于是也遂了他的意，丝毫不敢怠慢地大肆抽送起来，将早已胀大到吃痛的欲望一次次送入高热潮湿的甬道，每一次都顶到最深处，后退的时候又几乎完全抽离，在内壁的所有熟悉的敏感点上剐蹭，每一处都不放过。

这样连着就是又快又猛的十几下，吴世勋哪里受得住，方才虚虚揽着他的双手不知不觉间指甲已经嵌入了皮肉，轻微的痛感刺激之下，他下身被销魂的紧致包裹的美妙感受显得更为清晰。被顶弄得意识恍惚的吴世勋嗓音粘腻不成句地讨饶着“哥哥你慢点”，那透着粉色的水光淋漓的嫩穴却是饥渴得绞得更紧。

他感觉到吴世勋快到了，便索性扛起他一支柔韧的腿靠在自己肩头，使他们结合得更紧密，深吸一口气，向着记忆中隐秘的花心密集地冲击着。

他自己的上半身依然衣冠楚楚，然而，隔着两层衣料也能感觉到，吴世勋抵在他腹肌处的前端竟是在方才的大力顶弄下，未经抚慰便射出了爱液，将他上好的开司米毛衫上都沾染上了白浊；两人的交合处一片黏腻，肉体拍击的淫靡水声回荡在乐声停止后显得尤为安静的室内，混杂着吴世勋终于按捺不住的浪叫。高潮之后的小穴更加汹涌地分泌出肠液，无法控制的痉挛带来一阵猛烈的收缩，将他无法更紧密地温柔地包裹着，灭顶的快感。

“5”——“4”——“3”——“2”——“1！”

新年的鞭炮声和倒数之后的欢呼声影影绰绰地从没关严实的窗外传来——几乎就是在那欢呼声响起的一瞬间，他终于也缴械投降了。

吴世勋彻底没了力气，整个人软绵绵地瘫在他胸前，将脑袋缩进他的颈窝里，大口大口地喘着气，炙热的呼吸扑在他锁骨边缘，酥麻麻的痒。

他伸手去揉了揉他柔软的发丝，轻柔地吻了一下他泌着细汗的前额。

“——新年快乐，世勋。”

 


End file.
